


Tear You Apart

by good_lovegood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Bryan Dechart voice) GAVIN REED IS GAY, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is a Human Disaster™ and I'm HERE for it, Hank is such a dad, Jericrew, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, This fic only exists to give Gavin a backstory and Connor all the love in the world, i'm a sucker for tropes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_lovegood/pseuds/good_lovegood
Summary: Немало изменилось с тех пор, когда Маркус возглавил движение андроидов за равные права. Что точно никуда не делось, так это ненависть Гэвина Рида по отношению к андроидам и, в особенности, к Коннору. Но когда Хэнк получает травму и отстранение от работы, капитану Фаулеру приходится поставить Гэвина на дело с Коннором, невзирая на возражения всех вовлеченных…
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tear You Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070120) by [AnchorsOutAtSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorsOutAtSea/pseuds/AnchorsOutAtSea). 



> Комментарий автора:  
> "я была фанаткой DBH ГОДАМИ, а тут меня затащили обратно, а меня не надо уговаривать, когда появляется концепт сюжета. Эта вещь посвящается двум моим друзьям, которые бесконечно поддерживали эту идею, и двум конкретным косплеерам, благодаря которым я и упала обратно в этот пейринг. God help me."
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> А я тут просто совмещаю приятное с полезным. Текст никем, кроме меня, не вычитывается, если что, публичная бета включена.  
> И, пожалуйста, переходите по ссылке на оригинальный фанфик и ставьте cudos! Это можно сделать без регистрации, а автору будет приятно. Возможно, особенно интересные комментарии я буду передавать ей;)  
> God help us!

— Да вы, блять, издеваетесь! — заорал Хэнк, с яростью и дребезгом ударив по столу капитана Фаулера кулаком.

Фаулер приструнил его одним взглядом, подняв бровь в предупреждении:

— У меня людей с зарплатой выше твоей, которые мне в затылок дышат, больше, чем у тебя здравого смысла. Андерсон, тебя ранили _при исполнении_. Пока у тебя не будет на руках медицинского заключения о том, что тебе можно вернуться, ты снят с дела.

Хэнк застонал, драматично откинувшись на спинку стула и явно переигрывая.

— Да всё не так и плохо! — он махнул рукой на ортопедический ботинок, в который его сломанную ногу запаковал врач — от гипса пациент отбивался, — да дохрена людей с переломами работают! Да у меня даже не вся нога нерабочая! Вы не можете у меня просто так расследование отобрать.

Фаулер опёрся локтями об стол и недружелюбно посмотрел на Хэнка.

— _Могу_ и _отберу_. Если у тебя будет заключение о возвращении на работу раньше, чем дело раскроют, оно твоё во всех смыслах. Но до тех пор ты сидишь дома и не вякаешь.

Коннор тихо стоял в углу кабинета, наблюдая за капитаном и лейтенантом. Капитан Фаулер вызвал их обоих в свой офис, но с Коннором пока не говорил, и Коннор понимал, что лучше пока не вмешиваться. Хэнк сердился, но язык его тела говорил, что он прекрасно знал, что проигрывает спор, и что никакие аргументы не убедят Фаулера позволить ему остаться работать с ранением. Коннор всем сердцем был согласен с этим решением, в общем-то, он и сам это предлагал, но добился только того, что рассердившийся Хэнк кинул в него одной из пищалок Сумо.

Хэнк выпрямился немного на своём стуле и Коннор подавил желание вздохнуть, несмотря на то, что в дыхании он совсем не нуждался. Изменение осанки показывало, что Хэнк готов перейти к другому методу убеждения.

Ну конечно. Хэнк тут же махнул рукой на Коннора:

— Вы не можете оставить пацана одного это всё разгребать! — он глянул через плечо на Коннора с отчаянием, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Фаулеру, — ну серьёзно, посмотрите на него! Ему разрешили носить всё, что он вообще захочет, а он всё ещё носит эту робокопскую хрень. Он не готов к одиночному расследованию!

Фаулер вздохнул, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, и Коннор зафиксировал, что его уровень стресса медленно понижается синхронно с выдохом. Когда капитан снова открыл глаза, взгляд его был направлен на Хэнка.

— Твой «пацан» помог возглавить восстание, освободившее целый вид. А ещё он один из лучших детективов в полиции в целом. Он бы отлично справился с расследованием и в одиночку, но, просто на всякий случай, справляться ему не придётся. Пока ты лечишь свою ногу, с Коннором над этим делом поработает детектив Рид.

— Рид?! Гэвин-блять-Рид?! Да ты сбрендил, Фаулер? Этот уёбок ненавидит андроидов. Особенно Коннора! Не надо тут сидеть и делать вид, что ты не видел и не слышал всего того дерьма, которое он делал и говорил. Ты вообще в своём уме, блять? — уровень стресса Хэнка резко подскочил с озвученной новостью, и Коннор знал, что и его собственный диод на какой-то момент пожелтел из-за новой информации.

— Разговор окончен, Хэнк. Всё решено. Коннор уже большой мальчик и может за себя постоять. И если у него какие-то проблемы с Ридом, он всегда может обсудить это со мной, — Фаулер кинул взгляд на Коннора и обратился уже непосредственно к нему, — правильно я говорю?

— Да, капитан, — после секундного молчания Коннор выбрал опцию не спорить. Будь его выбор, он бы лучше работал сам над этим расследованием, чем с кем-то кроме Хэнка, а уж быть поставленным в напарники детективу Риду и вовсе чувствовалось как незаслуженное наказание.

— Да ну? — будто бы издевательски протянул Хэнк, снова решив попытать удачу, — а что об этом всём скажет сам Рид, а?

— Если честно, лейтенант, мне глубоко наплевать, что там скажет Рид, ты или даже чёртов андроид обо всём этом. Я здесь полицейским участком управляю, а не детским садом. Ты вообще понимаешь, что этого сукина сына объявят серийным киллером, если эти убийства связаны? Кто не согласен с моими приказами — значок на стол и пусть идёт на все четыре стороны. А сейчас, Хэнк, будь добр, выметайся из моего кабинета в сторону своего дома. И прошу тебя, постарайся не допиться до комы, пока будешь лечиться.

— Хэнк не пьёт уже четыре месяца, — встрял Коннор внезапно даже для самого себя. Слова слетели с губ раньше, чем он успел обработать мысль. Хэнк старательно придерживался трезвого образа жизни, но подобный комментарий от Фаулера всё равно задел за живое.

Фаулер какое-то время смотрел на него, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Хэнку:

— Мои поздравления. Может, теперь и опаздывать не будешь? А теперь — вон, — он указал пальцем на дверь. Хэнк ругнулся под нос и начал вставать, Коннор тут же поспешил на помощь, зная, что из-за громоздкого ботинка ему сложно опираться на ногу.

— Коннор, а ты останься. К тебе тоже разговор есть.

Хэнк остро глянул на Фаулера, кивнул Коннору, пробормотав, чтобы тот звонил ему, если что, и похромал прочь из кабинета. Коннор дождался, пока он выйдет и закроет дверь, и повернулся к Фаулеру.

Уровень стресса у капитана заметно снизился, стоило Хэнку уйти.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной, капитан? — осторожно начал Коннор.

Капитан Фаулер потёр переносицу и вздохнул:

— Коннор, поверь мне, я понимаю, что эта ситуация никому из вас не нравится. Я знаю, что Рид тот ещё бешеный ублюдок, мягко говоря, но ещё я знаю, что он чертовски хороший коп. Вы двое справитесь с этим делом лучше всего. Я понятия не имею, что за охуенно огромный зуб он на тебя точит, но с ним я уже поговорил и выставил тот же ультиматум — вы двое либо нормально работаете друг с другом, либо прощаетесь с полицией в принципе.

— Я понимаю, капитан. Я вполне наслаждаюсь работой здесь, и я буду работать вместе с детективом Ридом, если это то, что от меня требуется.

Фаулер кивнул, невесело рассмеявшись:

— Я бы все деньги со своего счёта отдал, будь Андерсон и Рид такими же сговорчивыми. Понимаю, ты тоже с ним работать не хочешь, но, по крайней мере, у тебя хотя бы хватает воспитания понимать, где стоит заткнуться. Рида найдёшь за его столом или в комнате отдыха, он вечно накачивается кофе, будто от этого его жизнь зависит. Я заставил его сегодня прийти пораньше, и дуется он до сих пор.

— Спасибо, капитан Фаулер, — Коннор кивнул, — я могу заверить вас, что я буду максимально сфокусирован на деле, и наши с детективом Ридом возможные личные разногласия этому не помешают.

Он вышел из кабинета прежде, чем Фаулер успел что-то на это ответить, параллельно рассчитывая, куда будет лучше подойти сначала, в комнату отдыха или непосредственно к столу детектива Рида.

Если он пойдёт в комнату отдыха и там Рида не будет, то у Коннора появится возможность приготовить и принести детективу Риду кофе. Возможно, подобный жест вежливости задобрит детектива на время, пока они будут обсуждать дело. Коннор вздохнул (очередная черта поведения, которые он слишком быстро подхватывал у людей) и направился к комнате отдыха. Кофе приготовился быстро, а Коннор осознал, что он понятия не имеет, какая рецептура для Гэвина предпочтительна. Хэнк всегда пил чёрный, но многим людям не нравился вкус чёрного кофе.

Коннор ненадолго завис, глядя на тёмную жидкость в стакане, но в итоге заключил, что это лучше, чем ничего.

Капитан Фаулер не ошибся — Гэвина не было в комнате отдыха, следовательно, он был на своём месте. Он был одет в потёртую кожаную куртку, без которой его было сложно представить, и, закинув ноги на стол, копался в своём телефоне.

Коннор потратил примерно 0,3 секунды на анализ вещей на столе. Рабочее пространство у Рида было гораздо более упорядочено, чем когда-либо было у Хэнка, документы были разложены аккуратными стопками, оставляя достаточно места, чтобы детектив мог закинуть на стол ноги и ничего не задеть. Рядом с его ботинками стоял стакан от кофе (пуст, недостаточно следов, чтобы идентифицировать рецептуру), а на поверхности стола обнаружилось целых три волоса какого-то животного. Но, прежде чем Коннор успел проанализировать, чьи они, Гэвин повернулся и поймал его взгляд.

Уровень стресса детектива немедленно взлетел до 86%.

— Детектив Рид, — вежливо поприветствовал Коннор, — капитан Фаулер упомянул, что вы рано пришли в участок этим утром. Я принял решение принести Вам кофе, на случай, если вы устали.

Гэвин на долю секунды поднял брови в удивлении, но быстро вернул нейтральное выражение лица.

— Не буду я пить это дерьмо, — огрызнулся он, — мало ли что ты туда добавил.

Он скинул ноги со стола, заблокировал и убрал в карман телефон, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора. Коннор удержал мимику под контролем и всё же поставил стакан с кофе, садясь рядом за стол детектива Рида.

— Вы не хотели бы обсудить дело, детектив? Гэвин проигнорировал его, пялясь на стакан. Потом ухмыльнулся:

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты выполнил своё задание, даже если тебя не просили.

Коннор, конечно, незамедлительно вспомнил один из их первых разговоров, когда Гэвин приказывал Коннору принести ему кофе.

— В следующий раз, когда вспомнишь своё место, имей в виду, что чёрный кофе я не пью. Мне от работы с тобой страданий достаточно, не собираюсь страдать ещё и от напитков.

Коннор зарегистрировал разблокированную информацию: Рид не любит чёрный кофе. Вместо ответа он просто задержал взгляд на лице собеседника; Гэвин смотрел на него ещё какое-то время, но потом всё же разорвал зрительный контакт, моргнув.

— Не надо нам ничего обсуждать. Я почитал файлы. Пока что три убийства, возможно, связанных с двумя андроидскими… отключениями или что там у вас. Места преступлений выглядят весьма мерзко. Я смотрел фотографии и был на двух местах, просто не в то время, когда там появлялась твоя пластиковая жопа.

— Я рад, что с делом вы знакомы, детектив, — ответил Коннор. Его диод моргнул,

— Потому что я только что получил информацию о нахождении нового тела.

***

Коннор был несколько удивлён, когда Гэвин приказал ему следовать за ним к его личному автомобилю вместо того, чтобы взять одну из машин участка. Приглашение было невежливым ( _«Залезай в машину, тупица, господи блять Боже»_ ), и Коннор ожидал, что весь путь к месту преступления будет протекать в том же настроении, но это было скорее… неловко. Коннор долго учился регистрировать и замечать неловкость, но теперь, когда он это умел, тяжёлое молчание, повисающее в воздухе во время неловкой ситуации, игнорировать не получалось.

Первые 6 секунд поездки он потратил на полный анализ окружения в автомобиле. Здесь было уже больше образцов шерсти животного (принадлежит самке питбуля, возрастом около 3 лет), радио было настроено на станцию, проигрывающую все виды рока от классического до альтернативного. В целом в машине было неожиданно чисто. Коннор предполагал, что Гэвин будет скорее неряшлив, но, судя по его столу и его автомобилю, детектив предпочитал порядок хаосу. И сейчас это показалось весьма логичным: исходя из наблюдений, у Гэвина были некоторые проблемы с контролем.

Не считая этих шести секунд, Коннору было совершенно нечем заняться. Он попытался проанализировать самого Гэвина, но тот немедленно наорал на него, мол, нечего пялиться.

Так что, за неимением лучшего, Коннор достал из своего кармана монетку.

— Ну и нахуя ты это всё время делаешь? — крайне недоброжелательным тоном поинтересовался Гэвин через две минуты игры с монеткой. Коннор, весьма удивлённый, перевёл взгляд на него.

 _«Всё время»_. Коннор вообще не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо доставал монетку при детективе Риде.

— Это простой тест на ловкость, — ответил Коннор, — чтобы убедиться, что мои когнитивные и физические функции в порядке.

Гэвин в ответ только хмыкнул.

— Вот же андроиды ебаные.

Коннор посмотрел на его руки на руле. Гэвин стучал по покрытию пальцами, но не так, как это обычно делал Хэнк, когда он был раздражён и занимался «опасным вождением». Нет, Гэвин барабанил в такт музыке, причём идеально попадая в ритм.

— А зачем вы стучите пальцами по рулю? — спросил Коннор, слегка наклонив голову и надеясь сделать эту поездку хоть немного менее неловкой.

— А давай вопросы тут я задавать буду, придурок? — рявкнул Гэвин, но через пару секунд продолжил уже более спокойным тоном, — кстати об этом, почему ты всё ещё таскаешь этот ебаклакский андроидский пиджак? Ты единственный андроид, который носит что-то опознавательное, из тех, кого я видел. Да ё-моё, половина ваших даже диоды себе повырывала!

Коннор смотрел на него какое-то время, отмечая резкие черты лица, шрам и неровную горбинку на носу, тёмные круги под глазами. Потом перевёл взгляд на дорогу.

— Есть много причин, по которым андроиды не хотят быть моментально идентифицированными как… андроиды. Для многих это вопрос безопасности. Всё ещё существует проблема враждебности к андроидам со стороны отдельных людей, — он искоса глянул на Гэвина, прежде чем вернуться взглядом к дороге. — Но некоторые отказываются от униформы, потому что считают, что её следует стыдиться из-за памяти о рабстве. Я же не боюсь и не стыжусь, по словам моего друга Маркуса.

Гэвин фыркнул:

— Ага, будто бы у тебя есть реальные друзья, помимо Хэнка.

— Маркус это…

— Да знаю я, кто он, — перебил Гэвин, — пластиковый хуй, который начал эту вашу хипповскую заваруху, из-за которой у вас, жестянок, теперь права появились.

Коннор помолчал пару секунд перед ответом.

— Вообще мы ещё боремся за получение равных прав. Мы прошли долгий путь за эти несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Маркус возглавил восстание…

— Так это не пиздёж, что ты ворвался в КиберЛайф и освободил всех тех андроидов? — Гэвин на секунду отвлёкся от дороги и пристально оглядел лицо Коннора, тут же переведя взгляд обратно, — как ты не подох-то вообще? Или я сейчас говорю с клоном или чем-то вроде?

Коннор мягко улыбнулся, в груди поднялось чувство гордости. Это была относительно новая эмоция.

— Да, я освободил тех андроидов. Я думаю, большей частью это заслуга моего умения анализировать ситуации, в которых я нахожусь, и прогнозировать вероятные исходы. Возможно, удача тоже сыграла небольшую роль.

Гэвин почти одобрительно усмехнулся, и, судя по всему, это стало сюрпризом для обоих, потому что он сразу же спохватился, сделав непроницаемое выражение лица. А потом и вовсе нахмурился и пробормотал:

— Ну, теперь я знаю, кого мне винить, когда меня заменят на робота. В воздухе сразу же сгустилось напряжение, и, когда Гэвин наконец съехал к тротуару и припарковался, Коннор подумал, что никогда ещё не чувствовал такого облегчения, прибыв на место убийства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Я знаю, что в этом фандоме существует Мнение™️, что Гэвин – кошатник, но щеночки тоже заслуживают любви. Я этого не говорила, но вообще тут про собаку Гэвина будет милая история, которая покажет, что в глубине души он абсолютно мягонький."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Имейте в виду, что этот фик-расследование, который не может не содержать вещи вроде описания мест преступлений. Я не планирую сильно вдаваться в детали в этих описаниях, но совсем без описаний обойтись тоже не выйдет, поскольку дело сильно влияет на отношения Гэвина и Коннора.  
> А ещё имейте в виду, что Гэвин за один день не изменится. В начале он будет всё тем же засранцем из канона. Дайте ему время. На данный момент он всё ещё считает себя крутым и непоколебимым и понятия не имеет, насколько Коннор в итоге растопит его сердечко.»

\- Просто… делай свою работу и не мешайся под ногами, - прорычал Гэвин, вылезая из машины и громко хлопая дверью за собой. Он огляделся и направился через толпу полицейских и криминалистов прямо к дому, в котором нашли труп. Коннор шёл за ним.

\- Будет эффективнее, если мы будем работать вместе, детектив, - сказал Коннор ему в спину, - чем скорее мы раскроем это дело, тем скорее нам больше не придётся контактировать друг с другом больше необходимого.

Гэвин нахмурился и быстро развернулся на одном месте, почти рассчитывая, что Коннор в него врежется, но андроид тут же остановился. Коннор только посмотрел на него ожидающе, с абсолютно спокойным лицом, но жёстким взглядом. И это была не стандартная их роботская фишка, это он из-за… _Гэвина._ Гэвин наблюдал за жестянкой месяцами с момента революции, и изменения в нём со стороны были весьма заметны. Сдержанная улыбка, если Хэнк сказал что-то забавное, тепло в коньячных глазах, когда кто-то в участке был добр к нему. Он становился всё более человечным с каждым днём, и, тем не менее, сейчас он смотрел на Гэвина с таким же выражением, какое можно было бы увидеть у любой куклы-Кена в детском отделе Таргета.

Пожалуй, «кукла Кен» было идеальным сравнением, потому что совершенно _жутко_ было то, насколько идеально был собран Коннор. Ни одна волосинка не выбивалась. Ну, вообще-то выбивались, но даже эта прядь, лежавшая чуть ниже, чем остальные идеально заглаженные волосы, была _идеально_ просчитана, и Гэвин правда был бы не против спросить у КиберЛайф, неужели так необходимо было делать их андроидов такими неотличимыми от людей, но настолько нереалистично… привлекательными.

Гэвин осознал, что неприкрыто пялится на лицо андроида, на бледную, безупречную кожу, высокие скулы и густые ресницы, которые…

\- Детектив Рид? – прервал его мысли Коннор, слегка склонив голову и изобразив недоумение на лице.

\- Неважно, - огрызнулся Гэвин, - всё, давай, работать надо.

\- Не я тут отвлекаюсь, - самодовольно ответил Коннор.

Гэвин замахнулся, не задумываясь. Пожалел он об этом моментально, боль в руке была такая, что он понял, что себе навредил гораздо больше, несмотря на голубую кровь, тут же потёкшую из андроидского идеального носа. Гэвин тряхнул рукой, осознавая, что завтра будет синячище на всю кисть, и схватил Коннора за лацканы пиджака, приблизившись к нему настолько, что между их лицами были буквально сантиметры.

\- Слушай сюда, ублюдок пластиковый, - угрожающе зарычал он, - не думай, что я забыл ту стычку в хранилище улик, только потому, что не поднимаю эту тему. Меня из-за тебя в больничку упекли. Ты пришёл в хранилище без разрешения, включил девиантов для какого-то там приватного разговора, а когда я попытался тебя остановить, ты меня вырубил. Я в душе не ебу, как тебя вообще работать после такого оставили. Фаулер, может, это всё оставил в прошлом и простил тебе все грехи, но будь блять уверен, я не забыл ничего.

Коннор на агрессию почти не отреагировал.

\- Если я правильно припоминаю, детектив, - прохладно начал он, - мне пришлось вас вырубить, после того, как вы несколько раз направили на меня пистолет с намерением нажать курок и убить меня.

\- Вот блять стоило бы, - выплюнул Гэвин, отталкивая Коннора от себя. Взгляд тут же остановился на голубой крови, всё ещё идущей из коннорового носа, - вытрись, ещё не хватало, чтобы ты мне тут место убийства заляпал.

***

Гэвин таращился на безжизненное тело, лежащее возле его ног. Жертва была совсем молодой, довольно милой. Её светлые волосы спутались и выпачкались в её собственной крови, растёкшейся вокруг тела из раны в её груди. Эта рана была единственной, насколько видел Гэвин, но крови было слишком много, чтобы говорить без близкого осмотра. Гэвин шумно выдохнул и начал натягивать перчатки, радуясь, что ебучий робокоп ещё, видно, не подмылся.

Не надо было его бить. Если дойдёт до Фаулера или, блять, даже до Андерсона, на Гэвина обрушится просто шквал говна. Но, блять, Коннор его дико бесил! То, что эту жестянку не отправили в переработку сразу же после драки в хранилище улик, было абсолютнейшей хуйнёй, но всё, что сделал Фаулер – с холодком в голосе напомнил Гэвину, что камеры висят во всём здании участка, и ни одна из них не показывала детектива в лучшем свете.

Фаулер вообще, судя по всему, почти наполовину рад тому, что кто-то наконец надрал Гэвину зад.

\- Со временем это легче не становится, а? – голос Тины прервал его мысли. Она встала рядом и хмуро посмотрела на сцену убийства.

\- А ты там не должна журналистов отгонять от места, или заниматься чем-нибудь настолько же скучным? – поддразнил её Гэвин, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы осмотреть тело поближе. Тина ему нравилась. Она была его ближайшим другом в участке и всегда прекрасно видела его за всей его хуйнёй, даже не напрягаясь.

Тина несильно пнула его по ноге, скорчив возмущенную гримасу:

\- Я вообще-то была первой, кто приехал на вызов. Я с ним и разбираюсь, а с теми стервятниками пусть разберётся кто-нибудь другой, - она помолчала немного перед тем, как добавить, - так что, это правда? Фаулер поставил тебя работать над этим с Коннором?

Гэвин мимолётно глянул на неё через плечо:

\- Что, это теперь популярный слушок возле кулера?

\- Ну, вообще да, - Тина хохотнула, - все прекрасно в курсе, насколько ты его ненавидишь. Общеизвестный факт, так сказать. Небо голубое, трава зелёная, а Гэвин Рид охуеть как ненавидит андроидов.

\- Офицер Чэнь, - услышал Гэвин из-за спины. Коннор довольно вежливо поприветствовал Тину, Гэвин же немедленно напрягся.

\- Приветики, Коннор, - ответила она с улыбкой в голосе. Предательница чёртова. Чэнь это никогда не признавала, но Гэвин всегда знал, куда смотреть, особенно в последние месяцы. Коннор хорошо к ней относился. Возможно, если бы не Гэвин, они бы стали неплохими друзьями.

\- Ладно, не буду отвлекать вас от работы. Если что-то надо будет, я тут рядом, - она намекающе посмотрела на Гэвина, - ведите себя хорошо, мальчики, - она повернулась и показала фак, неспешно уходя.

Коннор кивнул, прежде чем повернуться к Гэвину.

\- Вы нашли что-то важное?

\- Не-а, - буркнул Гэвин, - не у всех тут твоё стрёмное суперменское зрение для обследований мест преступлений. Некоторым из нас приходится по-настоящему анализировать их, знаешь, блять, как нормальным следователям.

Пока Гэвин это произносил, Коннор, конечно же, занялся анализом сцены убийства своим ебучим андроидским мозгом. Его глаза просканировали жертву, не мигая и собирая такую информацию, какую Гэвин бы не получил без долгого обследования с помощью криминалистов. Это был тот ещё ловкий трюк, и, конечно, охуенно полезный, но ещё это было всего лишь очередным напоминанием о том, насколько легко андроиды могли бы заменить людей и насколько ненужными станут люди вроде Гэвина в совсем недалёком будущем.

\- Отэм Сандерс, - наконец-то отмер Коннор, - двадцать три года. Почти двадцать четыре, её день рождения был бы через несколько дней. Судимостей нет. Этот дом зарегистрирован на её имя, она получила его в наследство после недавней смерти её бабушки, - Коннор присел рядом с Гэвином, и всё, что тому осталось – наблюдать за ним. Гэвин, говоря мягко, слегка завидовал тому, как легко было андроиду считывать информацию с мест преступлений. Коннор дотянулся до лужи крови указательным и средним пальцем, обмакнул их в кровь.

\- Бля, ты что делаешь… - Гэвин оборвал себя, когда этот жуткий ублюдок засунул пальцы себе в рот, пробуя кровь, - что за хуйня?!

Коннор повернулся к детективу, не вынимая пальцы изо рта, с мигающим диодом. Наконец, он вытащил пальцы, чтобы сообщить:

\- Я забыл, что вы не в курсе, что одна из моих возможностей – анализировать характеристики вроде ДНК с помощью того, что можно назвать моим эквивалентом вкусовых сосочков.

\- Как ты, блять, можешь «забыть» сообщить кому-то, что ты собираешься вылизывать место преступления? – сорвался Гэвин.

\- Я с Хэнком работал. - просто ответил андроид, - Токсинов в крови нет, - добавил он, не обращая внимания на то, что Гэвин просто таращился на него, - судя по распределению пятен крови и отсутствию синяков или порезов на её руках, её либо застигли врасплох, либо она не пыталась защитить себя, потому что знала убийцу. Она умерла… быстро.

Гэвин отметил, что в голосе Коннора звучало почти сочувствие. Почти. Роботы же не чувствуют по-настоящему, неважно, девианты или нет.

\- Одна эта рана в груди?

\- Не совсем. Если посмотреть ближе… это вообще-то несколько ножевых ранений в одной области. Её многократно ударили, примерно тридцать четыре раза, маленьким ножом. Одной раной это выглядит из-за точности ударов. Нападавший был… зол. Он хотел причинить боль, но она умерла слишком быстро. Он пришёл в ярость и продолжил бить её ножом и после её смерти.

Гэвин подавил дрожь:

\- Вот же больной ублюдок. Ещё что-то есть, робокоп?

Глаза Коннора снова просканировали место убийства. Гэвин посмотрел на борозду между его бровей, на подрагивающие ресницы и в очередной раз поразился, как же КиберЛайф сделали его настолько _настоящим_. Но оно только выглядело так, да? Андроид и _был_ настоящим. Не совсем _человеком_ , но _настоящим_.

Голос Коннора вырвал его из мыслей:

\- Отпечатков пальцев не оставили.

\- То есть, дело мы имеем с андроидом-убийцей, - тут же заключил Гэвин, вставая и потягиваясь. Спина хрустнула аж в трёх местах и он охнул. Слишком стар для этого дерьма…

Коннор тоже выпрямился, раздражённо посмотрел на Гэвина:

\- То, что здесь нет отпечатков пальцев, не значит автоматически, что наш убийца – андроид. Точно так же убийца может оказаться человеком, достаточно умным, чтобы не оставить за собой улик.

Гэвин усмехнулся и шагнул ближе к Коннору:

\- Видишь ли, проблема в том, что мы, люди, не идеальны, как вы, андроиды. Мы совершаем ошибки. Мы оставляем улики. Если убийца был настолько зол, как ты говоришь, ты правда думаешь, что у него было время убедиться, что он не оставил на месте преступления пальчиков?

Коннор смотрел сверху вниз на тело. Выглядел он… будто боролся с чем-то.

\- Независимо от того, кто убийца, я могу вас заверить, что мы найдём его или её. Нож, которым убили эту женщину – тот же, которым убили остальных жертв, включая андроидов, - он наконец посмотрел на Гэвина.

– Андроиды тоже совершают ошибки. Мы не идеальны, детектив Рид.

\- Что-то мне сложно в это поверить, - мрачно ответил Гэвин, отступая назад.

\- Эй, Рид, ты не мог бы повременить с флиртом, мне нужно фото сделать? – внезапный голос заставил Гэвина подпрыгнуть. Он обернулся и увидел одну из новеньких в команде криминалистов, ухмыляющуюся и покачивающую камерой. Джейми-как-то-так. Он ещё не запомнил её имя. Всё, что он знал о ней – что в полиции она недавно, переехала в Детройт откуда-то с юга. Она усиленно с ним заигрывала и использовала каждую возможность подойти к его столу и пофлиртовать, даже несмотря на то, что он каждый раз её отшивал.

\- Если сделаешь ещё один шаг, в крови измажешься.

Гэвин посмотрел вниз, осознавая, что она права. Носок левого ботинка был опасно близок к луже крови, так что он отступил назад.

\- Флаг в руки, - пробормотал он. – Не забудь загрузить все фотки в систему, сразу же как вернёшься в участок.

Она игриво закатила глаза:

\- Не учи меня работать, - она хихикнула и оглядела его с ног до головы, - слушай, а что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Поверишь ли, нет, но я в Детройте уже три недели и никто ещё не предложил мне узнать этот город поближе и поинтереснее. Я подумала, вдруг ты не против.

Засмеявшись, Гэвин покачал головой. Новенькая или нет, цену она себе знала, этого не отнять. Он посмотрел на её бейджик. Джулия, вот как её зовут.

\- Мои интересные знакомства с Детройтом обычно включают в себя мой диван, мою собаку и пиво, Джулия. Советую спросить кого-нибудь другого, - краем глаза он заметил, что Коннор с интересом на них смотрит.

Джулия немного надулась, но всё же улыбнулась.

\- Ладно, тогда, по крайней мере, уберись отсюда, чтобы я могла спокойно сделать фотографии.

\- Место преступления в твоём распоряжении, - Гэвин подмигнул ей и театрально показал на тело, отходя с её пути и направившись к выходу. Коннор, конечно, следовал за ним, как и обычно.

\- Мы тут закончили? – уточнил он у андроида.

Коннор осмотрел комнату в последний раз:

\- Я думаю, да.

Гэвин не удивился, картина убийства была предельно ясна, тем более, с андроидами. Если считать ещё и того, кто это убийство совершил.

\- Класс. Возвращаемся в участок, разбираемся с бумажками и я наконец-то закончу эту ебучую смену. Поверить не могу, что Фаулер заставил меня приехать настолько рано для того, чтобы просто поебать мозги, - Гэвин хрустнул костяшками и направился к машине.

\- Насчёт нашей с вами работы? – поинтересовался Коннор. Гэвин просто уставился на него. – Если вам станет от этого легче, Хэнку тоже ужасно не нравилось со мной работать. Сейчас он… относится к этому по-другому.

Гэвин сел в машину и захлопнул за собой дверь, но Коннор болтать не перестал. Он тоже залез в машину, продолжая свою речь, несмотря на то, что Гэвин очевидно был раздражён.

\- У Хэнка были свои причины не любить андроидов, но он вырос как личность с тех пор, когда мы с ним познакомились. А у вас есть причины ненавидеть андроидов, детектив Рид?

\- Господи блять Боже, - сорвался Гэвин, - ты вообще можешь перестать разгадывать людей? Не всем нравится, когда их анализируют, а мне не нужен повод, чтобы андроиды меня задолбали. Ты достаточная причина, чтобы мне их не любить.

\- Исходя из вашей беседы с Джулией, я предполагаю, что с людьми у вас тоже не очень получается, - вбросил Коннор.

Гэвин сжал кулаки, короткие ногти впились в ладони. Кулак, недавно пострадавший от удара, сразу же заныл. Он был готов убить ебучего Фаулера.

Когда он поднял взгляд на Коннора, тот едва заметно ухмылялся, и Гэвин еле удержался, чтобы не ударить его снова. Он _знал_ , что выводит Гэвина из себя. Это не было из любопытства или наивности. Он специально это делал.

Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Его список нарушений и без того уже давал немалую фору андерсоновскому, а если он ещё и сломает участкового робота, то его стопроцентно выпрут с работы. Фаулер уже предупреждал его.

\- Она пыталась заставить меня пригласить её на свидание, - медленно сказал он, практически заставив себя говорить, как нормальный человек.

\- Вы не заинтересованы? Она очень милая. Она настаивала, чтобы я звал её по имени, сразу, как мы познакомились. Ещё она одна из лучших в своём выпуске, у неё есть несколько публикаций на тему анализа брызг крови.

Гэвин фыркнул. Будь он здесь с Крисом, тот обратил бы внимание на то, что у неё классная задница даже в форме, как минимум, что у неё красивая улыбка. Для Коннора же играли роль её IQ и тот факт, что она хорошо к нему относилась.

\- Ладно, это круто и всё такое. Рад за неё. Просто не совсем мой типаж.

Он на автопилоте вставил ключ, завёл машину и начал выруливать с парковки. На него в своё время вылилось немало говна за автомобиль, который не ездит сам по себе, а он не понимал, почему людям так хочется, чтобы машины делали за них вообще _всё_. Кроме того, его машина считалась классикой задолго до его рождения. Наверное, немало стоила, если продать какому-нибудь коллекционеру.

Внезапное любопытство заставило его возобновить разговор:

\- Если она тебе так нравится, чего сам на свиданку не позовёшь?

Он знал, что шашни с андроидами сейчас пользовались определенной популярностью, чёрт, отдельные тупые _люди_ открыто встречались с андроидами ещё с революции.

На губах Коннора появилась слабая улыбка. Она была еле видна, но Гэвин подметил, когда быстро глянул на Коннора и сразу же вернул взгляд на дорогу, обнаружив, что машина плавно съезжала на другую полосу.

\- Тоже не думаю, что она мой «типаж», детектив.

И что, блять, это должно было значить?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Гэвин СТОПРОЦЕНТНО водит какую-то крутую тачку из 60-х. Я всё сказала.
> 
> Я упоминала в комментариях к первой главе, что причиной вдохновения на эту работу и моего повторного падения в DBH послужили два косплеера. Я сейчас с телефона, так что вставлять ссылки сложно, но призываю всех подписаться и поддерживать https://www.instagram.com/grayson_fin/ и https://www.instagram.com/steinholic/ , если вы ещё не. Они оба круты, и у обоих есть patreon с ещё большим количеством картинок с Гэвином и Коннором, не говоря уже о других их невероятных косплеях.
> 
> Нет, серьёзно. Если вы на них не подписаны, вы теряете больше, чем думаете»


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора в начале:  
> Спасибо вам за kudos! За комментарии буду тоже очень благодарна, поскольку это моя первая работа по этому пейрингу и я слегка не уверена в этом фике.
> 
> Комментарий переводчика: Кстати, присоединяюсь – комментарии очень и очень приветствуются:) у меня тоже дебют и в переводе такого большого текста, и в работе конкретно по этому фандому, и будет классно, если вы, прочитав, выразите своё мнение.  
> А ещё товарищ переводчик тут впрягся в инктобер, продолжая грызть гранит науки, поэтому перевод немножко замедлится.

Когда Коннор наконец добрался домой, Хэнка он увидел раньше, чем Сумо, который обычно первым встречал его в коридоре и пытался запрыгнуть на руки и облизать его полностью.

\- Ну, подпортил тебе денёк этот ублюдок Рид, а? – требовательно спросил Хэнк, стоя так близко к двери, что Коннор заподозрил, что он так и стоял, ожидая, когда же Коннор вернётся домой.

_Домой_. Коннор никогда не думал, что у него будет место, которое он сможет называть своим домом. До революции он просто возвращался на склад КиберЛайф после окончания работы и оставался там, пока снова не понадобится. А после революции он обнаружил, что проводит бо́льшую часть своего свободного времени с Хэнком, пока в какой-то момент лейтенант просто не предложил ему остаться. У Хэнка всё ещё были сложности с выражением своих эмоций, и предложение было озвучено с позиции «чтобы ты присматривал за Сумо, а то я то не дома, то сплю», но Коннор подавил усмешку и согласился. Хэнку хотелось, чтобы он был рядом, и это было новое и очень хорошее чувство. Тем более, что Коннор был уверен, что Хэнк был _единственным_ человеком, который действительно хотел находиться с ним рядом.

Коннор погрузился в мысли и не сразу заметил, что Хэнк ожидающе на него уставился. **[[Анализ… Хэнк Андерсон. Нервничает. Раздражён. Встревожен. Внутренняя температура тела быстро повышается. Субъект готовится к плохим новостям.]]**

Коннор принял решение не озвучивать информацию о том, что Рид его ударил.

\- Детектив Рид был рад совместной работе не больше, чем я, но мы смогли сфокусироваться на задании.

Хэнк ощутимо расслабился.

\- О. Ну ладно, ты там аккуратнее с ним. Не доверяю я этому хуесосу, и если он только попробует тебя тронуть…

\- Спасибо за заботу, Хэнк, но я могу справиться с детективом Ридом. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на деле, а не на старых разногласиях, - прервал его Коннор. Он знал, что это грубо, но хотел завершить обсуждение этой темы поскорее. Врать Хэнку ему совсем не нравилось, но он не хотел дополнительно усложнять ситуацию.

Коннор присел на колени, чтобы поприветствовать Сумо, тот немедленно обслюнявил его штаны и завилял хвостом.

\- Привет, Сумо, - произнёс он с улыбкой, глядя на счастливого пса, - ты скучал по мне?

Хэнк по-доброму усмехнулся.

\- Ну всё, меня тут нет, - пробормотал он, направляясь к кухне. Коннор только посмотрел ему вслед, довольный, что отвлекающий манёвр удался.

***

Следующим утром Коннор вышел из режима сна ровно в 5:45 утра. Это давало ему достаточно времени, чтобы поставить для Хэнка кофе, покормить и выгулять Сумо, и начать готовить завтрак, хотя Хэнк каждый раз настаивал, что Коннор не должен это делать. О Хэнке очень долгое время никто не заботился и даже не пытался, но теперь, даже несмотря на то, что принимать заботу как что-то нормальное он всё ещё отказывался, Коннор видел в нём положительные изменения.

Коннор знал, что он никогда не заменит Хэнку умершего сына. Но ещё он знал, что Хэнк быстро принял на себя отцовскую роль, когда впустил в свою жизнь Коннора.

Коннор закончил с тостами и готовил яичницу с беконом, когда Хэнк, хромая и протирая глаза, вышел из своей комнаты. Он был одет в боксёры и старую футболку, волосы спутались. Хэнк начал просыпаться гораздо легче, когда перестал пить, даже если всё ещё ворчал. **[[Анализ... достаточное количество сна. Настроение хорошее.]]**

\- Доброе утро, Хэнк, - улыбнулся ему Коннор, - я уже выгулял и покормил Сумо.

Пёс при звуке его голоса немедленно завилял хвостом. Он сидел рядом с Коннором, пока тот готовил, надеясь получить что-нибудь упавшее со стола. Коннор бы в этом никогда не признался, но он дал Сумо кусочек бекона, прежде чем Хэнк не вышел на кухню.

\- Кофе готов, завтрак скоро тоже будет.

Хэнк покачал головой, даже не пытаясь убрать улыбку с лица:

\- Сколько раз мне тебе сказать, чтобы ты понял, что не обязан делать это для меня? Твои двенадцать лет рабства должны были кончиться где-то тогда, когда ты стал девиантом.

Коннор просто улыбнулся в ответ, накладывая еду в тарелку и ставя перед Хэнком.

\- Я ведь добровольно это делаю, Хэнк. Мне не нужно спать, я и в спящем режиме провожу так много времени только потому, что частью систем работаю над делом.

Хэнк зачесал пятерней волосы назад, налил себе чашку кофе и сел обратно за стол. Коннор присел напротив него. Сумо, увидев, что еда теперь у человека, Коннора начал игнорировать, пересел и с намёком положил лапу Хэнку на ногу.

Хэнк фыркнул, откусывая бекон.

\- Не думай, что я не заметил, что Сумо взял в привычку клянчить жратву после того, как ты переехал, - он погрозил ему пальцем.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты, - бесстрастно ответил Коннор, прекрасно понимая, что Хэнк его насквозь видит.

\- Ладно, так что, как насчёт идей по делу? Рид достал голову из задницы **[[идиома]]** достаточно, чтобы внести какие-то подвижки? – Хэнк сделал большой глоток из кружки и сразу же скорчил гримасу. Кофе оказался слишком горячим.

\- Хэнк… ты знаешь, я не могу обсуждать с тобой дело, пока ты с него снят.

\- Да ну, серьёзно! Я тут свихнусь в одиночестве и безделье, пока эта чёртова нога наконец зарастёт.

\- Ты не будешь один. Сумо с тобой, составит тебе компанию. Я же говорил тебе, ты должен много отдыхать для оптимального исцеления, - Коннор сделал паузу, - детектив Рид не совсем… любезен, но он очень серьёзно относится к своей работе. Я планирую прийти в участок сегодня пораньше и взглянуть на отчёт, который он составил. Посмотрю, есть ли расхождения с моим.

\- А что, должны быть? – проговорил Хэнк с полным ртом яичницы.

\- Детектив Рид уже сделал предположение, что убийца – андроид. Я лично считаю, что на данный момент об этом говорить рано. Его догадка большей частью основана на отсутствии отпечатков пальцев и…

\- И его предубеждении против андроидов. Вот же придурок. Я всё понять не могу, как Фаулер додумался поставить его с тобой на расследование, зная, что он тебе не так давно пытался пулю в голову всадить.

Коннор прикусил нижнюю губу. Он медленно, но верно приобретал всё больше человеческих привычек и находил это замечательным.

\- Возможно, капитан Фаулер считает, что работа с андроидом может помочь детективу Риду избавиться от его предрассудков?

Хэнк только горько усмехнулся в ответ. Коннор Рида давно простил, но он не был уверен, сможет ли когда-нибудь это сделать Хэнк. Для Коннора ситуация с детективом выглядела так, будто у них у обоих была миссия, которую они пытались исполнить, но, к несчастью, они оказались друг у друга на пути.

Он мигнул диодом, заказывая такси к участку.

**[[Примерное время ожидания: пять минут. Машина уже в пути.]]**

\- Постарайся поспать немного, - попросил Коннор. Он избегал анализировать Хэнков перелом, потому что тот очень эмоционально успел объяснить, насколько ему это не нравится, - ты вернёшься на работу в кратчайшие сроки, - он проказливо улыбнулся, - и тогда подумаешь о пенсии.

\- Ой, иди к чёрту! – Хэнк притворился, что рассердился, но улыбку с лица не убрал. Он кинул в Коннора куском тоста, но не попал, к радости Сумо. – Я пока не настолько стар. И что мне тут делать-то, времени вагон, а занятий нема?

\- Пока ты спал, я загрузил на твой компьютер альбомы нескольких новых групп, играющих death metal. Думаю, тебе понравится. Если будет скучно, послушай. Я напишу тебе попозже сегодня, узнаю, как ты, - диод Коннора замигал, пришла информация о прибывшем такси.

\- Знаешь, это супер странно, что ты мне пишешь прям из головы, а не с телефона.

\- Ты привыкнешь, - заключил Коннор, - моё такси прибыло. Хорошего дня, Хэнк, - он дотянулся до Сумо и погладил его по голове, - и тебе тоже, Сумо.

***

Несмотря на то, что Коннор приехал в участок раньше времени, он внезапно обнаружил, что тишина… напрягает. Или ему так казалось просто потому, что он знал, что сегодня снова придётся работать с Ридом? Ему показалось, что вчера у них произошёл некоторый прогресс, по сравнению с днём до этого. Да, Рид ударил его, но ещё он _воздержался_ от ещё одного удара, когда они вернулись в машину. Коннор не был уверен, почему именно он чувствовал необходимость дразнить детектива, зная, что из-за этого уровень стресса Рида взлетал до небес в мгновение ока. Он предположил, что это было из-за того, что вместе с поддразниваниями приходило некое чувство товарищества, которым он наслаждался, взаимодействуя с Хэнком. Ему всё же больше нравилась идея наслаждаться проведённым с Гэвином временем, чем идея «перетерпеть».

Коннор сел за свой стол, положив ладонь на экран. Скин с неё сошёл волнами, позволяя ему открыть отчёты с последнего места преступления. Коннор сначала прочитал парочку других, включая отчёты Тины и Джулии. Рида он оставил напоследок, и нашёл его отчёт весьма… длинным. Коннор был способен прочитать весь этот текст меньше, чем за три секунды, но в какой-то момент обнаружил, что медленно вчитывается в него, как бы это делал человек. Отчёт оказался невероятно детализированным и красноречивым, Коннор такого, пожалуй, не ожидал. Он сразу же почувствовал себя виноватым за сомнения в компетентности Гэвина Рида. Тот был очень молод для своего звания, и поэтому ему было необходимо относиться к работе серьёзно. Коннор это знал, и даже капитан Фаулер это недавно подтвердил. Гэвин должен был быть невероятно хорош в работе, чтобы заслужить звание детектива, это была не та ступень, которую давали всем подряд, тем более, молодым.

Остаток своего свободного времени Коннор провёл в организации порядка среди своих вещей на столе. Он начисто протёр весь стол, включая маленькую коллекцию фотографий, которые он прикреплял кнопками к пробковой доске на разделителе между столами. Он полил маленькое растение, которое подарила ему Тина, когда ему официально предложили работу после революции. Он убедился, что все файлы на компьютере идеально организованы. В общем, распорядился своим временем, не ожидая, что напарник придёт в точности ко времени.

Когда он закончил, на часах было 7:10. Детектив Рид не просто не прибыл вовремя, он опоздал. Коннор не хотел добавлять Гэвину проблем, но он был слегка обеспокоен, потому что даже если детектив опаздывал время от времени, то не больше, чем на пять минут.

Коннор подошёл к офису капитана Фаулера, вежливо постучал и открыл дверь после ответа.

\- Доброе утро, капитан Фаулер, - поздоровался он. Капитан ответил невнятным мычанием. Коннор недавно обнаружил, что большинство людей, с которыми он работал, не были «жаворонками». – Я хотел узнать, может быть, детектив Рид звонил вам этим утром? Его смена началась двадцать минут назад.

\- Да опаздывает просто, наверно, - пробормотал Фаулер, не отрывая взгляда от экрана своего компьютера.

\- Я согласен, график опозданий детектива Рида оставляет желать лучшего. Но я не помню, чтобы он опаздывал более, чем на пару минут.

Фаулер вздохнул и наконец поднял взгляд от стола на Коннора. Стукнул ручкой по краю стола, очевидно, раздумывая.

\- Думаю, он нормально не спал с момента, когда я поставил его на это дело. Он вечно так. Зацикливается на деле, пока не раскроет его. Он, конечно, охрененно хороший детектив в том числе из-за этого, но та ещё заноза в заднице, особенно, когда забывает поставить будильник. Потому что телефон у него на беззвучке обычно.

\- Но почему бы ему просто не повышать уровень звука на телефоне, когда он не на службе? – непонимающе спросил Коннор.

Фаулер засмеялся, будто сейчас прозвучала лучшая шутка, которую он когда-либо слышал:

\- Почему бы? Сложно представить, что люди будут трезвонить Гэвину мать его Риду для милого разговора в его свободное время. Его адрес в базе данных. Можешь съездить к нему, я думаю. Если начнёт выёбываться на тебя, скажи, что это я тебя послал и сказал, что, если он не хочет непрошеных гостей, пусть приходит на работу вовремя.

Коннор кивнул, подтверждая получение информации. Такси он заказал ещё до того, как Фаулер закончил свою речь. Да, конечно, андроид мог взять одну из полицейских машин, но посчитал, что повод недостаточно срочен, чтобы не оставить их для коллег-людей.

***

Гэвин жил недалеко от участка. Это был небольшой, ухоженный дом с безупречно подстриженным газоном, но без стандартных садовых украшений, помимо одного маленького булыжника, лежащего рядом с дверью. Коннор поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но после быстрого анализа окружения обнаружил, что замок не заперт. Он нажал на ручку, и дверь легко поддалась.

Возможно, это было лишь потому, что Коннор был создан детективом, но он посчитал это тревожным знаком, и всё же вошёл в дом, стараясь не задумываться о том, как сильно рассердится детектив Рид. Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и огляделся.

\- Детектив Рид? – негромко позвал он. Ответа не последовало, но он зафиксировал… хихиканье? из одной из комнат дальше по коридору. На грани человеческой слышимости играла музыка. Коннор позвал ещё раз, немного громче, но снова не услышал ответа.

Вместо этого он услышал какое-то сопение и сразу же посмотрел направо. Большой белый питбуль вышел в коридор из кухни, его хвост был напряжён, а уши прижаты к голове. Смотрел он на Коннора с опаской. Агрессивно собака не выглядела, только проявляла осторожность. **[[Анализ... Самка. Возраст примерно четыре года. Нервничает.]]**

\- Привет, - мягко произнёс Коннор, приседая на корточки, чтобы казаться менее опасным. Собака ощутимо расслабилась и медленно начала подходить к нему. – Всё хорошо, - заверил её Коннор, - я тебя не обижу. Я просто ищу твоего хозяина.

Питбуль радостно завиляла хвостом, в пару прыжков преодолела расстояние между ними и прыгнула Коннору в руки, тут же облизав ему лицо. Она виляла хвостом с такой силой, что её всю трясло туда-сюда, и Коннор не смог не засмеяться.

\- А ты совсем на детектива Рида не похожа, да? – умилённо проговорил он. Она гавкнула в ответ, и музыка из дальнего конца коридора сразу же прекратилась. Собака это проигнорировала, больше занятая облизыванием всего Коннора, но он немедленно устремил всё своё внимание на дверь комнаты справа по коридору. Оттуда послышались шаги, и Коннор почти успел достать своё оружие, когда дверь распахнулась, являя миру Гэвина Рида в одной футболке и боксёрах, направившего дуло пистолета точно на Коннора.

**[[Анализ… в состоянии полной боевой готовности. Уровень стресса 89%. Внутренняя температура быстро повышается.]]**

\- Блять, - прорычал Гэвин, поняв, что перед ним Коннор, и опустил пистолет. Он быстро пошагал к Коннору, с поднятыми плечами и сведёнными в гневе бровями. – Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь, жестянка?!

Коннор решил пока не вставать с корточек, подозревая, что ещё одного удара в лицо не избежать, если он встанет в свой полный рост.

\- Меня послал капитан Фаулер, проверить, как вы, после того, как вы опоздали сегодня утром.

Детектив Рид тут же глянул вниз на свои часы и с его губ сорвалось ещё одно ругательство.

\- Ещё он попросил меня проинформировать вас, что, если вы не хотите непрошеных гостей, вы должны появляться на работе вовремя.

Гэвин злобно посмотрел на Коннора и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был прерван кем-то третьим, выглянувшим из-за двери комнаты.

\- А _это_ кто? – поинтересовался любопытный голос. Коннор всё-таки встал, проигнорировав сразу же жалобно заскулившую собаку, и посмотрел через плечо Гэвина. Мужчина, одетый в одну простыню, небрежно обёрнутую вокруг пояса, поднял бровь, встречая его взгляд, и ухмыльнулся. Видимо, в приветствии. Он провёл рукой по встрёпанным светлым волосам.

Гэвин тут же побледнел, и с яростью повернулся к нему.

\- Я же сказал, оставайся в спальне! – рявкнул он. Коннор заметил, что его руки слегка затряслись, но незнакомец вообще не выглядел испуганным. – А если б это был какой-нибудь мудак с оружием, вломившийся ко мне в дом?

Тот закатил глаза, аккуратно, стараясь не наступить на край простыни, подошёл к Гэвину и Коннору:

\- Очевидно, это не та ситуация, - улыбнулся он Гэвину, прежде чем обратить внимание на андроида, - так и кто это у нас?

Коннор открыл рот, чтобы представиться, но Гэвин его перебил:

\- Мой напарник, Коннор. И, если ты не _возражаешь_ , Майкл, мне надо с ним поговорить. Наедине.

Майкл смерил Гэвина взглядом, прежде чем снова закатить глаза и направиться обратно к спальне. Гэвин на Коннора не смотрел, отвлёкся на свою собаку:

\- Ты худшая сторожевая собака, которую я когда-либо видел, - он показал пальцем туда, где, как казалось Коннору, была гостиная, - место, Реми. Быстро.

Реми проскулила, грустно лизнула Коннору руку и с опущенной головой и хвостом, зажатым между ног, потрусила в указанном направлении. Гэвин виновато посмотрел ей вслед и потом наконец обернулся к Коннору.

\- Как ты вообще узнал, где я живу?

\- Это указано в вашем деле. В базе данных, - просто ответил Коннор. Рид прикрыл глаза и с силой потёр лицо. Коннор воспользовался возможностью рассмотреть своего напарника. Волосы Гэвина были в беспорядке, его бельё сидело на нём так, будто он одевался в спешке, а запах… оу. Так вот что невольно прервал Коннор.

Майкл тут же появился, уже полностью одетый, за исключением обуви.

\- Ты мог бы мне хотя бы завтрак предложить, прежде чем вот так вот выпинывать, - поддразнил он Гэвина, прежде чем повернуться к Коннору и смерить его взглядом с ног до головы.

\- Не мог бы. Уходи уже, - буркнул Гэвин.

Майкл вздохнул, подошёл к Гэвину и погладил его по руке привычным движением.

\- Номер мой ты знаешь, - сказал он, подмигнув. И повернулся прямо к Коннору. Тот на мгновение застыл, потом понял, что туфли Майкла стоят возле двери, за ним. Коннор сделал шаг в сторону, в каком-то внезапном желании увеличить между ним и Майклом дистанцию. Майкл задержал взгляд на Конноре, вроде бы продолжая разговаривать с Гэвином, но глядя на диод. – Может, в следующий раз и Коннора позовёшь повеселиться…

Гэвин с такой силой сжал кулаки, что Коннор услышал, как захрустели суставы его пальцев.

\- Майкл. У. Би. Райся. – выдохнул он. Майкл нервно облизнул губы и в последний раз оглядел Коннора. Наконец, он шагнул за дверь, тихо прикрыв её за собой.

Коннор и Гэвин пялились друг на друга какое-то время. **[[Анализ… испытывает стресс. Взволнован. Смущён?]]** Коннор не хотел, чтобы Гэвин думал, что должен быть смущён этой ситуацией, так что он решил прервать тишину:

\- Ваш парень выглядит милым.

Гэвин открыл рот и в изумлении смотрел на Коннора, прежде чем смешливо зафыркать:

\- Ха, ну, Майкл уж точно не мой «парень», тупица. Но теперь, я думаю, ты знаешь, почему Джулия уж точно не мой типаж, - он потупил глаза, нервно потерев шею одной рукой, во второй всё ещё держа пистолет, словно забыл о нём. Он пожевал нижнюю губу и быстро глянул обратно на Коннора. – Слушай, я в курсе, я вообще последний человек, которому стоило бы просить тебя о чём-то. Но… эм… не все знают, что я, м, по мужикам. Ты можешь об этом не распространяться?

Оу. Так Гэвин не делал каминг-аут. Коннор наклонил голову набок, раздумывая. Интересно, было ли это потому, что детектив Рид был сам по себе замкнутым человеком? Или он боялся осуждения?

\- Конечно, детектив Рид. Я в любом случае не собирался об этом упоминать.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Гэвин в ответ и снова взглянул на свои часы, - так, время уходит. Я понятия не имел, что уже на работу надо было. Просто… ща, дай я кофе выпью и докину нас до участка.

\- Вы не против, если я сделаю вам кофе, пока вы одеваетесь? – предложил Коннор. Гэвин выглядел, будто был теперь Коннору что-то должен за молчание, и Коннор почему-то чувствовал за это вину.

Лицо Гэвина смягчилось на мгновение, но потом он ухмыльнулся:

\- Пластиковая горничная мне уж точно не нужна.

\- Ну, тогда можно я поиграю с вашей собакой? Я люблю собак, - сказал Коннор, напряжённо пытаясь проанализировать риски такой просьбы.

Гэвин улыбнулся и кивнул. Это уже был прогресс.

\- Конечно. Там на кухне вкусняхи всякие собачьи, пошли. Только… не трогай ничего.

Коннор проследовал за Гэвином на кухню, получил в руки мешок с лакомствами для собак и остановился. Гэвин прошёл до кофемашины, нажал на кнопку, потом открыл кухонный шкаф, достал сахар и упаковку сухих сливок. Потом обернулся, опёрся об столешницу и поднял бровь, увидев, что Коннор неловко застыл возле обеденного стола:

\- Ты должен позвать её, я её на место послал.

\- Реми, верно? – уточнил Коннор.

Гэвин кивнул, но сразу же свистнул, и из гостиной немедленно раздался звук четырёх лап, радостно бегущих по паркету. Коннор сразу же грохнулся на пол, позволяя Реми запрыгнуть ему на колени, несмотря на то, что она была слишком большая, чтобы быть ручной собакой.

\- Предполагалось, что это будет Ремингтон, - пояснил Гэвин, - ну, знаешь, как оружейная фирма.

Реми игнорировала своего хозяина и сфокусировала всю свою любовь и внимание на Конноре.

\- А ещё предполагалось, что это будет самец. Она из спасённых. Когда мне сказали, что у кого-то там есть питбуль, которого они спасли с собачьих боёв, я ожидал такого прям крутого пса, которого можно будет сделать сторожевым. Но она там не дралась, она была приманкой, - сразу, как он произнёс это, Коннор заметил несколько заросших шрамов на морде и груди питбуля и нахмурился. – Думаю, её использовали один или два раза, пока ринг не накрыли. Ну, или они просто использовали её, чтобы молодых собак натаскивать, потому что шрамы не самые страшные. Вообще мне в приюте сказали, что я могу отказаться от неё, если мне самец нужен, но… - Коннор перевёл взгляд с Реми на него. Гэвин с улыбкой смотрел, как она вертится у андроида на руках. – Она милая. Ужаснейшая сторожевая собака, как ты, наверно, успел заметить. Но я просто не смог оставить её там.

\- Это очень добрый поступок, детектив Рид, - тихо ответил Коннор, испытывая какие-то противоречивые эмоции по отношению к другой, внезапно мягкой стороне Гэвина.

Гэвин тут же перестал улыбаться, услышав эту фразу:

\- Ага, да, конечно. Не привыкай к этому, придурок. – Коннор спрятал улыбку и дал Реми лакомство, наклонившись к ней и почесывая ей шею. – А ты ей нравишься. Правда, она не очень много людей видела, но ты ей нравишься точно больше, чем Майкл. Прям интересно, знает она, что ты андроид?

Реми наконец немного успокоилась, перестала извиваться у Коннора на коленях и просто плюхнулась поперёк его ног, не прекращая вилять хвостом. Коннор погладил её по лобастой голове, старательно подбирая слова:

\- Если Майкл не ваш парень, то он… друг с привилегиями? – Коннор пытался предугадать какие-то возможные исходы этого вопроса, но ни один из них не был правилен, потому что Рид просто захохотал.

\- Господи блять боже. А тебе-то что знать о друзьях с привилегиями? – всё ещё отсмеиваясь, уточнил он.

Коннор устремил взгляд на Гэвина.

\- Андроиды в курсе, что такое секс, детектив Рид. Вы это знаете. Вы тоже были на месте преступления в Эдеме.

\- Ну, да, но те андроиды были… _сделаны_ для секса. Я думал, ты должен был быть, типа, идеальным робо-копом.

Кофемашина пиликнула о готовности. Коннор отметил, что Гэвин положил в кофе совсем немного сухих сливок и шесть ложек сахара. Слишком, слишком много сахара.

\- Я был спроектирован, чтобы идеально приспосабливаться к людям. Многие люди вовлечены в сексуальную жизнь. Большинство новейших андроидов оснащены для секса, я в их числе.

Гэвин, наверное, слишком слабо держал стакан с кофе, потому что он почти его уронил, но всё же подхватил достаточно быстро, чтобы ничего не вылилось. Он прочистил горло:

\- Круто. Ладно, эм, дай я куртку захвачу. И, эм, штаны. И поедем в участок.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:   
> Спасибо всем, кто оставлял комментарии. Не хочу выглядеть, будто я выпрашиваю комменты, но они дают огромный толчок, необходимый, когда кто-то немного стесняется своей работы.  
> Комментарий переводчика: РЕБЯТА подписываюсь под каждым словом. Комментарии вещь очень хорошая для самооценки и желания продолжать.

Музыка в машине была слишком громкой, Гэвин прекрасно это понимал, но ещё он надеялся, что такая долбёжка по ушам поможет ненадолго заглушить шум в его собственной голове. Неужели Коннору обязательно было сообщать, что он полностью укомплектован для секса, а? Как это вообще работает? Андроиды кончать-то могут? Или они просто как прокачанные секс-куклы, если настроить правильно? Он потёр лицо, стараясь не смотреть в сторону пассажирского сидения. Коннор тихо пялился в окно, ни малейшего внимания не уделяя ни Гэвину, ни его музыке, и почему-то это страшно бесило. Ну кто, блять, вкидывает информацию о вещах типа функционирующего члена и потом делает вид, что ничего не произошло? Ублюдочный андроид, вот кто. Теперь в голове у Гэвина крутился миллион вопросов, ни один из которых он даже под страхом смерти не задал бы. Более того, вышеозначенному ублюдку нужно было прийти и очаровать Реми, его сладкую булочку, хотя она была более чем пуглива по отношению примерно к каждому человеку, которого встречала. Майкла она как чумы избегала, но это в целом было понятно. Гэвин тоже так делал, если не хотел потрахаться.

Гэвин выкрутил музыку на минимум, потому что его собственные мысли сделали поездку невыносимо неловкой. Как назло, они ещё и застряли в еле ползущей пробке, из-за аварии где-то впереди. Он, не отрывая глаз от дороги, кашлянул и всё же спросил:

\- Тебе не странно? Быть роботом, - и тут же поморщился от того, как это прозвучало. «Робот» было оскорблением, и он знал это. Захотелось вмазать самому себе, за то, что специально себя показывает мудаком. Коннор, в общем-то, ничего ему плохого не делал, кроме того, что задницу надрал, но Гэвин и сам _пытался_ убить его тогда. Коннор повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, слегка наклонив голову. Гэвин всё видел боковым зрением и вцепился сильнее в руль, потому что у него по какой-то причине неизменно повышалось давление, если дело касалось этого андроида.

\- Вы о чём? – наконец переспросил Коннор.

Гэвин вздохнул и попытался объяснить:

\- Вы другие, не как настоящие люди. Вам не надо делать ничего из того, что мы делаем, чтобы оставаться здоровыми или просто выживать. Тебе это не странно? Тебе не нужно есть, спать и так далее. Да тебе даже душ принимать не надо, а? Тебе вообще с водой взаимодействовать-то можно? – он наконец взглянул на Коннора, и этот хуёныш улыбался.

\- Вы этим утром душ не принимали, - как бы между прочим произнёс Коннор, и его улыбка переросла в ухмылку.

\- В смысле, блять? Я плохо пахну? – возмутился Гэвин, неожиданно смутившись. Помыться утром точно стоило, но он не хотел сверкать голой задницей перед робокопом после их внезапного разговора о сексе. Когда Коннор не ответил, он повернулся посмотреть на него, и… ноздри этого Кена реально расширились. Он его _нюхает_? Что за _нахуй_. В машине внезапно стало жарко, и Гэвин не был уверен, из-за чего это, потому что его щёки _точно_ не грелись, он _не_ краснел. Он же не школьница какая-то.

\- Нет, не плохо, - наконец ответил Коннор, - большей частью кофе. В который вы однозначно кладёте слишком много сахара. Это нехорошо для вашего здоровья. – Гэвин смерил его взглядом и открыл рот, чтобы как-нибудь нецензурно ответить, но Коннор продолжил говорить, - ещё остаточные следы геля для душа, шампуня и одеколона с последнего раза, когда вы были в душе. Помимо… остальных вещей.

Боже святый. Он так пытался намекнуть, что Гэвин всё ещё пах _сексом_? Блять, не надо было заезжать на эту улицу, видел же, что пробка начинается…

\- Я не знаю, «странно» ли это для меня, быть андроидом. Мне не с чем сравнить. Я получил самосознание, будучи андроидом, это то, чем я был и буду. Но я могу делать многое из того, что делают люди.

Гэвин прикусил губу, чтобы точно _не_ подумать «заниматься сексом, например».

\- Я могу поглотить определённое количество жидкости, пока это не станет проблемой для моих систем. Недавно были созданы «напитки», специально для андроидов. Они на большую часть состоят из тириума с некоторыми добавками. Маркус и другие даже работают над производством алкогольных напитков для потребления андроидами, вместе с чем-то, что может быть похоже на человеческую еду. Кажется, аналог алкоголя презентовали на прошлой неделе. И да, я могу намокнуть, если вода не слишком горячая или не слишком холодная, чтобы меня повредить.

Гэвину потребовалось много самоконтроля, чтобы не побиться головой об руль. Вот _обязательно_ это было говорить именно так? Этому засранцу приспичило прийти в его дом _до_ того, как он успел нормально потрахаться, и теперь несчастный и лишенный секса Гэвин застрял в этом маленьком чистилище с ублюдком, похожим на модель с подиума.

\- Алкоголь для андроидов, а? – бодро сказал он, пытаясь увести разговор в другом направлении, - не могу представить тебя набуханным. Может, перестанешь держаться, будто палку проглотил?

Пробка внезапно рассосалась, и Гэвин всем богам на свете мысленно передал огромное человеческое спасибо.

***

Когда они наконец доехали до участка, Гэвин выпрыгнул из машины и пробормотал что-то насчёт ещё кофе, надеясь, что Коннор не пойдёт за ним. Просто маленькое чудо – Коннор направился прямо к своему столу, поэтому Гэвин быстренько слинял в комнату отдыха, уже на подходе врезавшись в Тину, направляющуюся туда же.

\- У меня с глазами что-то не то или ты сейчас вошёл одновременно с Коннором и _не_ выглядел, будто хочешь его грохнуть? – не преминула она поинтересоваться, игриво отталкивая его, чтобы добраться до кофемашины первой. Гэвин закатил глаза:

\- Ой, нахуй иди. Его Фаулер послал ко мне, когда я опоздал.

Тина налила себе кофе, подняла бровь и умудрилась опереться на столешницу так, что загородила ему дорогу. Она слишком хорошо знала, что, даже если он хочет избежать этого разговора, без кофе он не уйдёт.

\- А почему ты опоздал?

Гэвин сделал скучное лицо:

\- Я не спал этой ночью. Работал над делом. Потом… позвонил Майкл.

Тина, наверное, была единственным человеком в мире, который знал, что Гэвин гей. Он был почти уверен, что у Криса есть какие-то подозрения, и ожидал, что когда-то придётся об этом поговорить, но с Тиной было по-другому. Тина была максимально близка к гэвиновому понятию «друга», и они обсуждали Майкла слишком часто, чтобы Гэвину это нравилось, потому что Тина обожала с ним об этом сплетничать.

Тина с отвращением посмотрела на него.

\- Серьёзно, Гэвин? Я думала, ты закончил с Майклом. Ты же его _ненавидишь_.

\- Да не прям я его _ненавижу_ , - запротестовал Гэвин, аккуратно отпихивая её от кофемашины, - он просто… пиздец как меня бесит. Как и многие люди.

\- Ладно, может, «ненавидишь» не то слово. Но ты его в состоянии терпеть, только если суёшь в него член. Очень здорОво, Рид.

Гэвин сыпанул вдвое больше сахара, чем обычно, просто назло Коннору.

\- А когда это я делал хоть что-то здоровое? – ответил он со усмешкой. Тина стукнула его по плечу.

\- Я серьёзно! Почему ты не позовёшь Майкла на свидание или что-то вроде, вместо перепихона?

Гэвин сделал вид, что давится.

\- Я скорее свой хуй в мясорубку суну, вот почему.

\- Видишь? Я об этом. Ты Майкла терпеть не можешь, и, хотя он утверждает, что нормально относится к этим рандомным ночным потрахушкам, в какой-то момент это должно поменяться для кого-то из вас. Почему бы тебе не попробовать найти кого-то, кто сделает тебя счастливым?

Гэвин хмыкнул.

\- Люди счастья не приносят, Тина. В отличие от кофе.

Мрачное выражение лица Тины могло бы напугать кого угодно, кроме него.

\- Ты знаешь, когда ты не ведёшь себя, как ублюдок, ты заслуживаешь хорошего. И если такое редко случается, то только по твоей вине. Посмотри, как ты к тому же Коннору относишься. Он один из милейших людей, кого я когда-либо встречала, и при этом долгое время я считала его мерзавцем просто из-за того, как ты с ним разговаривал. – Гэвин открыл рот, но Тина никаких возражений не принимала. – И не надо тут этого твоего дерьма про «он не человек, он андроид». Я знаю, что у тебя есть причины не любить андроидов. Ты, может, один из немногих, кто их не любит и _имеет_ на это хоть какие-то причины. Но ты только себе вредишь, когда играешь злого парня.

\- Да в порядке я. У меня есть любимая работа и… - Гэвин сделал паузу. Кроме Реми, чего он добился-то? – И я совершенно доволен своей жизнью.

И это не было совершенной ложью. Его жизнь не была ужасна, да, огромное количество одного и того же дерьма каждый день, но он ведь и не возражал. Он всегда с головой погружался в работу, и это просто не давало ему времени скучать.

Тина устало посмотрела на него, но, видимо, поняла, что этот разговор никуда не приведёт:

\- Какие-нибудь прорывы в деле? - спросила она.

\- Пока нет, - прорычал Гэвин. Он совсем недавно занимался этим делом, но оно уже раздражало его. Сейчас он просто радовался, что день не начался с нового убийства. – Невеста первой жертвы вернулась в город, так что, я думаю, мы с Коннором сегодня поговорим с ней, когда она сюда доедет.

\- Ну и как тебе работать с красавчиком-андроидом всея отдела? – поинтересовалась Тина с усмешкой. Гэвин закатил глаза.

\- Он такой бесячий, господи! Ты знала, что он кровь лижет на местах преступлений, чтобы её проанализировать? Какой красный лёд курили в КиберЛайф, когда придумывали этого идиота?

Тина захохотала, и Гэвин не смог не улыбнуться.

\- Могло быть и похуже. Представь, если бы ранили Коннора, а не Хэнка. Ты бы с Хэнком застрял, - она снова засмеялась, когда Гэвин нарочито содрогнулся. – Ладно, мне работать надо. Удачи с допросом, - она игриво подмигнула ему и ушла. Гэвин потряс головой. Уж если первым делом этим утром Тина его отругала за его любовную жизнь (вернее, отсутствие оной), то день обещает быть долгим.

***

\- Детектив Рид, Сесилия прибыла на допрос, - голос Коннора заставила Гэвина оторвать взгляд от экрана компьютера. Он уже успел устать и, наверное, уже десятую минуту пытался вникнуть в один и тот же абзац. Первое дело было совершенно таким же, как остальные. Жертва была жестоко заколота, никаких улик на месте преступления. Они сейчас хватались за соломинку, Гэвин очень сомневался, что этот допрос им поможет. Он расстроенно запустил пальцы в волосы и одним глотком допил оставшийся в стакане кофе.

\- Да, пошли, - пробормотал он, медленно поднимаясь. Кажется, стоило больше спать. Он был слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Они с Коннором молча прошли к допросной комнате. Боковым зрением Гэвин опять заметил, что Коннор за ним наблюдает, но решил это проигнорировать. Неважно, сколько раз он орал на этого андроида, чтобы тот на него не пялился, тот продолжал это делать. Гэвин к этому уже почти привык.

\- Как её зовут? Женщину, которую допрашиваем?

Коннор мигнул диодом:

\- Сесилия.

\- Что, без фамилии? – Гэвин задрал бровь.

\- Они только обручились, но она уже взяла фамилию жениха. Так что Сесилия Реддинг.

Гэвин угукнул и задумался. Такая спешка со сменой фамилии была довольно странной, но случались вещи и постраннее, да и всегда можно было припрячь куклу-Кена найти её девичью фамилию, если покажется, что это может играть в деле какую-то роль.

Сесилия уже сидела в допросной, нервно мяла платок, лежащий у неё на коленях. Она смотрела вниз, выглядела подавленной и отстранённой. Гэвин искренне понадеялся, что плакать она не начнёт, успокаивать он умел так себе.

\- Сесилия Реддинг? – начал Гэвин, только зайдя в комнату. Коннор закрыл за ними дверь. – Я детектив Рид, это мой напарник Коннор. У нас есть несколько вопросов по поводу вашего жениха.

\- Х-хорошо, - она шмыгнула носом.

Гэвин невольно вздохнул. Она _точно_ выглядела, будто сейчас заплачет.

\- Я знаю, что вы только что вернулись в город из какой-то деловой поездки. Когда вы уехали?

\- Около недели назад. Шестнадцатого числа. Я пыталась вернуться раньше… сразу, как узнала. Но я была на Аляске, погода там плохая. Не было рейсов ни в одну из сторон, - глаза Сесилии наполнись слезами, но Гэвин постарался это игнорировать.

Если она говорила правду, то оказывалась вне подозрений из-за времени смерти жертвы.

Гэвин скрестил руки на груди, Коннор тут же красноречиво на него посмотрел. Он прекрасно знал, что это запугивающая стойка, но чем быстрее они закончат с этим, тем вероятнее Гэвину не придётся иметь дело со слезами.

\- Есть на примете кто-нибудь, кто мог желать зла...?

\- Стивену, - закончил за него Коннор.

Сесилия перекрутила платок в руках.

\- Н-нет. Я не думаю. Все любили Стивена. Он… у него было много друзей. Все его подчинённые его любили и всегда говорили о том, какой он хороший босс… был… - она всё-таки начала плакать, и Гэвину захотелось побиться головой об стол. – Кто мог сделать такое? – сквозь слёзы спросила она, переводя взгляд с Гэвина на Коннора и обратно.

\- Именно это мы и пытаемся узнать, мэм, - ободряюще улыбнулся ей Коннор. Гэвин еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. – Стивен не вёл себя странно до вашего отъезда на Аляску? Или после?

\- Вовсе нет, - без промедления ответила Сесилия, - он звонил мне каждый день. Когда я не дождалась звонка, я позвонила сама, а он не взял трубку. Я просто подумала, что он занят на работе. А уже через пару часов, когда со мной связались, чтобы сообщить… сказать мне… - она закрыла лицо дрожащими руками и зарыдала.

\- Должно быть что-то, что вы нам не сказали, - произнёс Гэвин, опершись руками на стол напротив неё. Коннор укоризненно на него посмотрел и попытался зайти с другой стороны:

\- Есть ли что-то, что вы думаете, может нам помочь, мисс Реддинг? Что угодно? Какие-то необычные сообщения? Возможно, что-то в его голосе, когда он в последний раз с вами разговаривал?

\- Ничего не могу вспомнить, - искренне проговорила она, шмыгая и отирая слёзы с щёк, - последний раз, когда мы с ним говорили, он просто рассказывал, как там наш кот, и как они по мне скучают. Он занимался организацией нашей свадьбы, даже его дядя собирался прилететь на неё, - она жалобно посмотрела на Коннора, - мне жаль, но я не знаю, что ещё сказать.

\- Этого абсолютно достаточно, мисс Реддинг, - мягко ответил Коннор, - вы можете идти.

\- Стой… - попытался вмешаться Гэвин.

\- Она всё рассказала, детектив Рид, - с нажимом произнёс Коннор.

\- Мы не можем этого…

\- Я могу, - рявкнул Коннор, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Сесилии. Он протянул ей свою визитку (блядский боже, андроид с визиткой) и прошёл к двери, открыв её с приглашающим жестом. Женщина нервно посмотрела на Гэвина, поднялась и быстро проскользнула мимо него. Коннор захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Гэвину.

\- Ну и что за нахуй это был? – потребовал ответа Гэвин.

\- Мы закончили, детектив Рид. И она тоже. Она не могла бы сказать ничего из того, что помогло бы делу.

\- И как, блять, ты это узнал? Она могла соврать. Мы даже её историю не проверили…

\- Она не лгала, - прервал его Коннор. – Ваше любопытство только расстроило бы её ещё сильнее, в этом не было необходимости.

Гэвин быстро подошёл к нему, неосознанно подняв в гневе плечи. В челюсти дёрнуло нерв, так сильно он сжал зубы.

\- Я не знаю, как ты ведёшь дела с Андерсоном, но ты не можешь просто делать предположения, пока работаешь со мной, андроид, - зарычал он. Коннор выглядел почти скучающим и это бесило ещё сильнее.

\- Я не делал никаких предположений. Её история коррелирует с её билетами на самолёт, которые я поднял сразу, как она об этом сказала. А ещё она видела мой диод. Она знала, что я могу считать её память, если понадобится. Она говорила правду, и она только что потеряла своего жениха. Продолжать допрос было бы исключительно жестоко.

Гэвин уставился на него.

\- А с каких это пор андроиды читают человеческие умы? – сердито поинтересовался он.

Коннор смотрел на него какое-то время.

\- Она была андроидом, детектив Рид. Не человеком.

Гэвин вытаращился на него в недоумении, сжимая-разжимая кулаки:

\- Но она плакала. Андроиды же не могут плакать… - хотел бы он, чтобы его голос звучал менее неуверенно.

Коннор усмехнулся.

\- Вообще-то могут. Очевидно, вы недостаточно много знаете об андроидах. Пока что. Хорошо, что у вас один в напарниках.

Он открыл дверь и без единого слова покинул допросную, оставляя Гэвина тупо пялиться ему в спину.

***

\- Она _плакала_ , Тин, - Гэвин ругнулся, направляя на неё бутылку пива через барный стол, - Плакала! Можешь в это поверить? Мы скоро, блять, вообще роботов от людей отличать перестанем!

\- Иии тебе хватит, - заключила Тина, ловко перехватывая у него пиво и допивая его одним глотком, прежде чем поставить пустую бутылку между ними, - что с тобой вообще? Ты никогда не напиваешься.

Гэвин фыркнул.

\- Да я всё время пью.

\- Ну, да. Но обычно ты просто доходишь до состояния «навеселе» и называешь это «напился». А сейчас ты уже _оскорблениями_ бросаешься, пьяная ты задница, - обвиняюще сказала она.

Гэвин с трудом сглотнул, задержав взгляд на пустой бутылке.

\- Я просто беспокоюсь о деле.

И это почти не было ложью. Он нервничал по поводу каждого дела, включающего убийство и не раскрытого сразу же по горячим следам. А открытие, что андроиды достаточно эмоциональны, чтобы _плакать_ , вот вообще не помогало. У них всегда были чувства, или это был какой-то новый апдейт? Они что, правда обновляются, как телефоны? Они только душевную боль чувствуют, или физическую тоже? Было ли Коннору действительно больно, когда он его ударил?

Гэвин тряхнул головой, пытаясь выгнать ненужные мысли.

\- И я не прям… совсем пьян. Я не напивался уже несколько лет. На меня просто дело влияет, окей?

Тина грустно улыбнулась ему:

\- Ох, Гэвин. Ты распутаешь это. Не забывай, Коннор рядом, чтобы помогать тебе… если ты ему позволишь. Я тебе говорю, он не так плох.

\- Почему ты его вечно защищаешь? – скорчил гримасу Гэвин. Тина подняла бровь.

\- А почему ты к нему вечно пристаёшь?

Гэвин опустил взгляд, попытался отодрать этикетку от пустой бутылки.

\- Можно было это сказать как-то по-другому?

Тина рассмеялась.

\- О боже! Так вот почему ты ведёшь себя, как в детском саду! Ты думаешь, что он горяч!

Гэвин попытался метнуть в неё убийственный взгляд:

\- Чэнь, отъебись. Он _андроид_. То же самое, что сказать, что мой ноут горяч.

\- Ты не пробовал откинуть свои тупые предрассудки и перестать смотреть на него как на машину? Потому что он не машина. Я не понимаю, почему у нас должен повторяться этот разговор каждый раз, когда речь заходит о Конноре. Это нормально, что ты считаешь его привлекательным. У него классные волосы. И скулы тоже.

\- Да не думаю я, что он «привлекательный»! Он просто мудак, а мне просто сложно не раздражаться, когда ты его защищаешь! – сорвался Гэвин.

\- Дело только в том, что он якобы мудак, или в том, что ты просто не привык, что кто-то умеет отвечать за свои слова и в состоянии научить этому и тебя? Большинство людей просто бесятся со всего твоего дерьма и сразу готовы на тебя за это кинуться. А Коннор слишком умён, чтобы попасться в эту ловушку, он тебя насквозь может видеть, - наставительно произнесла она с усмешкой. Гэвин продолжал напряженно изучать этикетку от пива. Тина вздохнула. – Слушай, почему бы тебе не пригласить его на одну из наших посиделок? Ну, знаешь, познакомитесь вне работы. Мы с Крисом будем вашим буфером, чтобы это не выглядело совсем странно. Насколько я знаю, в этом местечке уже начали подавать напитки для андроидов.

\- Тина, это ужааасная идея, - простонал Гэвин.

\- Почему? Ты боишься, что он окажется не настолько плох? Ты боишься, Рид?

\- Нет, я не _боюсь_ , не говори глупостей…

\- Тогда договорились, - прервала его Тина с улыбкой до ушей, - в пятницу вечером. Свидание назначено.

Гэвина почти передёрнуло с того, как она подмигнула на слове «свидание».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора : Гэвин в глубине души королева драмы. И я это обожаю.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> Увы, «вечер свиданий» случится не в этой главе, сначала должно произойти кое-что ещё (включая появление Маркуса в этом фике)

Когда Коннор вернулся после смены домой, он обнаружил Хэнка лежащим на диване. Сломанная нога покоилась на подушке, а вторую он спустил на пол. **[[Анализ… спит.]]** Коннор расслабился. В какой-то момент он запаниковал, что, может быть, Хэнк от скуки вернулся к выпивке, но, видимо, тот просто заснул во время просмотра старого шоу-конкурса по телевизору. Сумо спал рядом с диваном на полу, что объяснило, почему он не подбежал сразу же к двери поприветствовать Коннора, как он это обычно делал. Коннор тихо прошёл в гостиную, аккуратно вынул из руки Хэнка пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор. Сзади мягко застучал по полу хвост – Сумо проснулся. Коннор обернулся к нему и тихо погладил по голове одной рукой, палец второй прижав к губам, чтобы пёс сохранял тишину. Сумо лизнул ему руку и положил голову обратно на лапы, снова закрывая глаза. Коннор улыбнулся. Он давно был убеждён, что Сумо понимает гораздо больше, чем считает Хэнк.

После недолгой уборки (Хэнк ел фастфуд, пока Коннора не было дома, но это не удивляло), Коннор тихонько уселся на кресло, чтобы “порелаксировать”, как называл это Хэнк. Вздрогнул, когда старая кожа громко заскрипела под его увеличенным весом. Хэнк всхрапнул, но не проснулся. Коннор знал, что Хэнк снова начнёт спрашивать о том, как продвигается дело, и Коннор не совсем был уверен, что именно стоит ему говорить. Сесилия совсем не помогла, и это была вовсе не её вина. Наверное, для её ментального и эмоционального состояния было даже хорошо, что никакой информации у неё не оказалось. Ещё Коннор подумал, что ему стоит сказать Хэнку, что Маркус предлагал Коннору навестить их этой ночью, а ещё что Тина Чэнь пригласила его встретиться с несколькими коллегами из участка следующим вечером. Коннора никто, кроме Хэнка, никогда не приглашал «потусоваться», и он уже чувствовал себя несколько неловко и не на своём месте, только задумываясь об этом. Он предполагал, что они могли иногда «тусоваться» с Маркусом, но с дружественным андроидом это было по-другому. Они часто имели беседы о том, как идут дела после революции, хотя их дружба нечасто включала в себя непосредственно физическое нахождение рядом друг с другом. Несмотря на это, Коннор получал большое удовольствие от времени, проведённого с андроидами из Иерихона, которых Маркус в какой-то момент окрестил «Иеришайка». Люди сейчас были гораздо более толерантны и общительны, чем в месяцы, предшествовавшие революции, но всё же возникало некое чувство, которое Коннор не мог определить, именно когда он находился рядом с собратьями-девиантами.

\- Кажется, не видел ещё, чтобы ты настолько отключался от реальности, - зевнул Хэнк, потянувшись на диване и прерывая этим мысли Коннора, - это типа твой спящий режим или что?

\- Привет, Хэнк. Нет, я просто задумался. Ты решил, что бы ты хотел на ужин сегодня?

Хэнк хохотнул.

\- Я бы _хотел_ , чтобы ты дал мне заказать бургер из закусочной на колёсах, ну или просто что-нибудь жирное на вынос.

\- Пожалуй, в этот раз я могу это организовать, - с улыбкой ответил Коннор. Хэнк неправдоподобно изобразил благоговейный трепет:

\- И что, даже не будешь жаловаться или читать мне лекции? Вообще ни разу?

Коннор закатил глаза, просто потому, что знал, что это раздражает Хэнка больше, чем что-либо. Хэнк обычно обзывал его негодником и бормотал вполголоса что-то об избиении того, кто его этому научил.

\- У меня планы на вечер. Визит к Маркусу. Я думаю, что могу позволить тебе поблажку на один раз, чтобы мы оба не остались обделёнными.

Хэнк сел с улыбкой на лице, снова потянулся.

\- Планы, а? Хорошо. Тебе стоит начать иногда выбираться куда-нибудь и перестать проводить всё своё время либо на работе, либо заботясь обо мне.

Коннор побарабанил пальцами по колену, раздумывая.

\- Тогда, я уверен, ты будешь обрадован, услышав, что у меня есть планы и на завтрашний вечер тоже. Меня пригласили посидеть с несколькими из наших коллег.

\- Серьёзно? – лицо Хэнка засияло. – Это же отлично, сынок. И, какой план? С кем идёшь тусоваться?

Коннор знал, что подобные вопросы чувствовались бы грубым вторжением в личную жизнь, если бы их задал кто угодно другой; но после быстрого анализа он мог сказать, что Хэнк не проявлял недоверие, он искренне радовался возможности Коннора поладить с их коллегами, несмотря на то, что с большинством из них сам не очень ладил.

\- Тина предложила мне пойти в бар с ней, Крисом и детективом Ридом, - Коннор это сказал и тут же нахмурился, осознав использованную формулировку. Он чувствовал, что его отношения с Крисом и Тиной были достаточно дружественные, чтобы звать их по имени, но он не был уверен, достиг ли он этой стадии общения с детективом Гэвином Ридом.

\- О, чёрт. Рид тоже будет? Это Фаулер организовал, что ли? – сразу же помрачнел Хэнк.

\- Я уверен, что это полностью инициатива Тины, хотя не очень понимаю, как у неё получилось убедить детектива Рида в этом участвовать. Возможно, он не знает, что я тоже буду там.

Хэнк фыркнул.

\- Да, ага, не позволяй ему быть уёбком, окей? Ты не обязан терпеть его выкрутасы только из-за того, что вас с ним поставили напарниками, тем более, вне смены. А ты-то что в баре делать собираешься? Анализировать точный состав напитков всех присутствующих?

\- Вообще-то, Маркус и Иеришайка уже создали алкогольные напитки для андроидов. Я подумал, что смогу их попробовать, если в баре, куда мы пойдём, их подают.

\- Иеришайка, - с теплотой в голосе повторил Хэнк, - это мило, - и он сразу же ткнул пальцем в сторону Коннора, - но не смей никому проболтаться, что я так сказал. Ладно, в общем, просто будь поосторожнее там. В первый раз каждый может хватануть лишку. Не вынуждай меня приезжать и ездить Чэнь по ушам, потому что ты на ногах не держишься.

Коннор улыбнулся.

\- Я буду осторожен, - заверил он Хэнка, - я уже получил сообщение от Маркуса, сейчас ухожу. Я заказал твой любимый бургер из твоей любимой закусочной, его должны доставить в ближайшее время.

Хэнк с трудом поднялся, доковылял до Коннора и взлохматил ему волосы небрежным жестом.  
  
  


\- Балуешь меня, Кон. Давай, катись отсюда, пообщайся со своими друзьями.

***

Такси довезло Коннора прямо до ворот нововосстановленного Иерихона, и Коннор бесцеремонно перегнулся через таксиста (в этом районе не было беспилотных такси, и водитель совсем не обрадовался, когда Коннор сел на переднее сиденье), чтобы сканер на охране мог отсканировать его диод. Ворота открылись. Вообще, можно было сканировать и глаза, но с диодом это просто занимало меньше времени. Маркус углы не срезал, когда дело касалось безопасности, тем более, он знал по собственному опыту, что андроиды могли использовать глазные блоки, изначально для них не предназначенные, лишь бы совместимость была. 

Коннор порадовался, что возле ворот не было протестующих – видимо, для них было уже слишком поздно, садящееся солнце отбрасывало длинные тени на здание бывшего склада.

После революции Маркус встречался с президентом Соединённых Штатов. Вполне понятно, что у правительства возникли некоторые вопросы после восстания, но Маркус заверил президента, что политикой лично он не интересуется, а всё, чего он хочет – работать во имя улучшения жизней андроидов. Ему предложили место в округе Колумбия в Вашингтоне, но он захотел остаться в Детройте и сообщил, что, как только андроиды начнут больше интересоваться политикой, он обязательно предложит на это место кого-то подходящего и заслуживающего доверие. Когда президент заметила, что Маркус уже в политику вовлечен, тот просто напомнил ей, что основные права - вопрос не политики, а существования. Эта история всё ещё вызывала у Коннора улыбку. Маркус, может, никогда и не собирался быть лидером, но он им стал, причём, невероятным.

Заброшенный склад, который теперь был известен как Иерихон, в какой-то момент был переоборудован под сдачу в нём апартаментов, но непрекращающийся рост стоимости аренды быстро отпугнул всех возможных квартиросъёмщиков. Это здание годами не использовалось и принадлежало мэру, у которого не возникло проблем передать его Маркусу для организации в нём штаб-квартиры. Это произошло больше из-за страха перед андроидами, чем из-за желания мэра помочь, но Маркус принял это как должное. С тех пор было проделано много работы, и, когда машина подъехала к входу, Коннор заметил, что ещё больше было сделано с тех пор, когда он был здесь последний раз. Джош ждал у входа, чтобы встретить его, и Коннор неловко помахал ему из такси, как только увидел.

Коннор щедро заплатил водителю и поблагодарил его. Тот почему-то выглядел несколько шокированным.

\- Кажись, я ещё не привык, что андроидам платят, - проворчал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Коннора. Тот просто кивнул и открыл дверь машины. – Вы не так уж и плохи, пацан. Не дайте этим засранцам до вас добраться, - добавил он, когда Коннор выбрался из машины. Коннор улыбнулся и помахал ему, и водитель приподнял свою кепку, прежде чем уехать.

\- Коннор! – воскликнул Джош, притягивая его к себе, чтобы обнять. Долю секунды на то, чтобы зарегистрировать это, и Коннор обнял в ответ. Выражение привязанности было для него ново. Хэнк обнимал его довольно много раз, но сам не был очень тактильным человеком, так что прикосновения были чем-то, к чему Коннор всё ещё привыкал.

\- Рад видеть тебя, Джош, - улыбнулся Коннор.

\- Я тоже рад, чувак, - ответил Джош. Он оглянулся на здание Иерихона. – Можешь представить, как много мы сделали с тех пор, когда ты последний раз здесь появлялся? Маркус тут вкалывает как не в себя. Кстати, он дождаться не может, чтобы тебя увидеть. У него есть кое-что для тебя.

\- Конечно, - Коннору было приятно, что Маркус уважал его мнение и доверял ему, несмотря на то, как началось их знакомство.

Коннор и Джош вошли в лифт, идущий на верхний этаж. Коннор слышал, что Норт называет его «логовом» Маркуса. Весь этаж был полностью его, мало кто имел туда доступ, и здесь было больше систем безопасности, чем в любом другом помещении здания. Здесь была расположена и лаборатория, где Маркус консультировал других андроидов и даже бывших работников КиберЛайф по поводу разработки и создания новых андроидов, а ещё вещей, разрабатываемых для уже живущих. В лаборатории Маркус проводил большую часть своего времени, все свои силы вкладывая в улучшение андроидов. Ему почти удалось вместить аналог всего производства КиберЛайф на одном этаже заброшенного здания.

\- Как Хэнк? – вежливо поинтересовался Джош, как только лифт начал движение. Коннор вздохнул.

\- Недавно он сломал ногу на работе, но поправляется. Я думаю, это единственное, что может заставить его притормозить хотя бы немного.

\- Какая неудача. А что с работой? Тебе справедливо платят? Потому что, если нет, Маркус…

\- У меня адекватная зарплата, Джош. Спасибо за заботу, - ответил Коннор с улыбкой. Джош с невинным видом пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Что-нибудь по смертям андроидов?

\- Полиция и я лично прилагаем все возможные усилия к раскрытию. Убийца очень хорош в сокрытии своих следов.

\- Андроиды-жертвы были донорами, оба, - тихо пробормотал Джош. – Сегодня мы получили оставшиеся детали. Я просто так рад, что Маркус делает то, что он делает. Одна мысль, что их тела могли просто скинуть в кучу таких же на свалке, как это было раньше… - Джош прикрыл лицо ладонью, - что-то из фильма ужасов. По крайней мере, они смогут помочь другим.

Коннор с серьёзным видом кивнул, и в ту же секунду лифт просигналил, останавливаясь и возвещая об их прибытии.

\- Оставлю вас, - сказал Джош, когда двери начали открываться, и похлопал Коннора по плечу. – И я серьёзно, было здорово увидеться, Кон. Удачи с делом. Ты знаешь, мы все здесь, если что-то понадобится.

\- Спасибо, Джош. Это много для меня значит. Береги себя.

Коннор вышел из лифта и пошагал по хорошо освещённому коридору, стены которого были увешаны картинами. Коннор знал, что все они авторства Маркуса, и был очень рад, что Маркус решил возобновить занятия живописью и хотя бы иногда отвлекался от работы. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Может, поэтому Хэнк вечно побуждал его «начать нормальную жизнь».

Коннор открыл дверь в офис Маркуса. Тот сидел за столом, а Саймон опирался на его плечо и приблизил к нему лицо. Оба они смеялись над чем-то на экране компьютера. Они повернулись на звук открывшейся двери и оба просияли, увидев Коннора. Маркус поднялся, и, как и Джош ранее, они обняли его, выражая то, как рады его видеть. Коннор почувствовал, как стучит внутри него тириум, и внезапно понял, что чувствует себя… довольным. Приятно знать, что тебе рады.

\- Мне нужно найти Джоша, но я рад, что ты пришёл, Коннор, - весело сказал Саймон. – И что ты, как неродной! Так давно не появлялся. Мы по тебе скучали, - он шутливо пихнул Коннора в плечо и покинул кабинет, оставляя Маркуса и Коннора наедине.

\- Ты знаешь, он прав, - произнёс Маркус, с теплотой посмотрев вслед Саймону, прежде чем повернуться к Коннору. - Я знаю, ты не был частью изначальной Иеришайки, но сейчас ты - часть семьи. Тебя не бывает так подолгу, что каждый раз, когда ты все же появляешься, ощущается, как некая веха - столько успевает измениться за это время, - он махнул рукой Коннору, чтобы тот садился возле компьютера. Коннор сел.

\- Прими мои извинения, Маркус.

\- Не нужно извиняться. У тебя важная работа, да и семья есть помимо нас. Мы просто беспокоимся о тебе. Мы-то все здесь, в безопасности в стенах Иерихона, а твоя работа весьма опасна, - Маркус сел за стол. - Раз уж не появляешься здесь, хотя бы напоминай о себе почаще, - добавил он, подмигнув.

\- Кстати о напоминаниях. Как Алиса и Кара? - поинтересовался Коннор.

-Всё ещё в Канаде. Им там нравится. Последний раз, когда мы созванивались с Карой, Алиса на заднем фоне пыталась объяснить мне, что она видела самого большого в мире лося, - Маркус рассмеялся и тут же слегка помрачнел, добавив:

\- Норт сейчас у них, решила навестить.

\- Я удивился, не увидев её здесь. Как у вас с ней дела?

Маркус вздохнул, печально улыбнувшись:  
  
\- Мы с Норт больше не вместе. - Коннор ощутил, что его лицо принимает печальное выражение, но Маркус только покачал головой. - Не волнуйся. Мы довольно давно так решили, разошлись полюбовно. Она всё ещё член семьи. Она всё ещё очень много значит для нас. Мы с ней просто… не подходили друг к другу, - он облизнул губы, задумавшись на секунду. - Мы с Саймоном начали приглядываться друг к другу. Благодаря Норт, вообще-то. Она решила поиграть в сваху, и у неё внезапно получилось.

  
\- Вы с Саймоном всегда сходились во взглядах, - согласился Коннор, легко и тепло улыбнулся. Он порадовался, что никто из его друзей не пострадал, и что из этого разрыва получилось даже что-то хорошее.  
  
  


Маркус повернулся к компьютеру и подхватил мячик-антистресс в виде тириумного насоса, подкинул её несколько раз в воздух.  
  
\- Норт точно так же выразилась, - он кинул игрушку Коннору, и тот, разумеется, поймал. - Что насчёт тебя? Что-нибудь новенькое в личной жизни?  
  
\- Хэнк сломал ногу. О, и я познакомился с новой собакой.  
  
Маркус рассмеялся:  
  
\- Не совсем то, что я ожидал услышать, но тоже сойдёт. Ладно, я сегодня пригласил тебя сюда потому, что я разработал новый апгрейд для андроидов. Саймон, Джош, Норт и я на данный момент единственные, кому он установлен. Я решил начать с доверенных андроидов, убедиться, что в нём нет ошибок или каких-то побочных эффектов от установки. Подумал, может быть, ты будешь заинтересован в получении этого обновления.  
  
\- Для чего этот апгрейд? - уточнил Коннор. Маркус закусил губу, раздумывая над формулировкой.  
  
\- Можно сказать, это пакет расширения для эмоций. Знаешь эти моменты, когда ты вроде бы что-то чувствуешь, но не можешь дать этому определение? Вот он с этим поможет. Он расширяет диапазон эмоций, они могут ощущаться более интенсивно. С этим я сначала слегка промахнулся. Пока я не выпустил один из патчей, Саймон в какой-то момент буквально плакал от счастья, потому что у нас зацвело одно из домашних растений, - Маркус рассмеялся. - Думаю, не нужно говорить, что я после этого прикрутил эффект. Но мы поработали над ошибками. О, кстати, на физические ощущения это тоже распространяется. Но здесь у тебя будет возможность включать и выключать это. Ты сможешь ощущать тепло и холод. Удовольствие и боль будут более интенсивны. Но, конечно, с твоей работой будет полезно иметь возможность это отключать, поскольку ты с большой вероятностью можешь быть ранен. Всё, что тебе нужно будет сделать, это деактивировать чувствительность в любое время, когда сочтёшь нужным. Ещё ты сможешь по-настоящему чувствовать вкус. Сможешь переключаться между восприятием вкуса и анализом ДНК. Я тебя заинтересовал? Не давлю ни в коем случае. Это просто предложение.  
  
Коннор поправил свой галстук, обдумывая сказанное. Если бы Маркус не добавил опцию выключения болевых рецепторов по желанию, ответ был бы однозначно отрицательный, поскольку это повлияло бы на его возможности на работе. Но минусы были устранены, а плюсы более чем очевидны, так что звучало это действительно привлекательно. Коннор был очень заинтересован возможностью испытать более широкий диапазон эмоций и наконец начать понимать, чем они являются, а не пытаться вычислить это самостоятельно, не зная точно, как они называются, просто потому что не испытывал их ранее.  
  
\- Я в деле, - с уверенностью заявил он наконец.  
  
\- Отлично! - воскликнул Маркус, потирая руки. - Так, когда загрузка закончится и ты вернёшься домой, тебе нужно будет уйти в спящий режим на несколько часов, но после этого будешь уже нормально функционировать. Ты уверен? Когда начнётся процесс, я временно погружу тебя в спящий режим до завершения загрузки.  
  
\- Я уверен. Я тебе доверяю, Маркус.  
  
\- Вот и славненько, - Маркус подмигнул ему. - Всегда рассчитываю, что ты поддержишь мои идеи, и не ошибаюсь, - он встал, вытянул несколько проводов и связок кабелей от компьютера и начал подсоединять их к Коннору. - Только расслабься, ладно? Если ты будешь так напряжен, то познакомишься с полом, когда эта штука введёт тебя в спящий режим.

Коннор кивнул и постарался расслабиться. Маркус вернулся к компьютеру, пару секунд что-то быстро печатал, прежде чем уточнить:  
  
\- Ты готов? Сейчас начнётся.  
  
\- Готов. **[[Загрузка началась.]]**

Последним, что Коннор запомнил, был всплеск эмоций, ударивших его с невероятной силой, прежде чем на его сознание опустилась тьма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> Я не пытаюсь исключить из этого фика Норт, потому что понимаю, что репрезентация женских персонажей тогда будет совсем мала, не считая Тину. Так что скорее всего она вернётся из Канады и будет задействована в следующих главах. Мне просто гораздо больше нравится пара Маркуса с Саймоном, да и выглядит это логичнее, чем Маркус с Норт. На данный момент я уже много раз проходила игру, и они оказываются вместе почти каждый раз, несмотря на твои действия. Что для меня вообще не имеет смысла, потому что если ты выбираешь для Маркуса мирный путь, почти всё, что он делает, раздражает Норт, но нравится Саймону.  
> Кстати, Алиса и Кара упомянуты, потому что Норт навещает их, но я точно могу сказать, что они не будут играть важную роль в этой истории. Изначально я собиралась затронуть их историю хотя бы немного, но потом поняла, что получится кавардак, учитывая, со сколькими персонажами я уже имею дело. Их будут упоминать время от времени, но это максимум.
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> Спасибо всем, кто комментирует и ставит лайки! Автор отмечает это же после каждой главы:))  
> Меня немного кушает реал, но работа над переводом продолжается)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> "Я обещаю, я скоро отвечу на все комментарии, просто в последнее время у меня волна вдохновения, и я пытаюсь удержаться на ней, пока могу. Как и обычно, спасибо вам. Я очень рада, что людям нравится последняя глава, я немного нервничала по поводу этого, потому что это была всё же не глава по конвину, там был только Коннор. Но я изначально намеревалась писать фик, где Коннор и Гэвин развиваются как вместе, так и раздельно, чтобы было ясно, что они из себя представляют как пара, но и чтобы отдельно их личности тоже были понятны. Также для меня очень важно следовать канону и включать в этот канон мои собственные повороты в сюжете, так что будет ещё много индивидуальных глав, из которых можно будет узнать вещи, которые не объяснялись в каноне (например, почему Коннор так любит собак, как он справляется с тем апгрейдом от Маркуса, откуда у Гэвина шрам и почему он ненавидит андроидов, и т.д. и т.п.). Вы, ребят, чудесны, и я очень рада, что этот фандом (и пейринг!) всё ещё живы! <3"

Это была плохая идея. Катастрофически плохая идея, и Гэвин поверить не мог, что позволил себя на это уговорить. По какой-то причине Тина считала охуенно умной затеей поместить их рядом с Коннором и приправить всё это алкоголем, хотя Гэвин и абсолютно трезвым-то еле сдерживался от безудержной тупой агрессии. Единственным утешением оставалось то, что завтра на работу ему было не нужно, и, если в итоге он снова начистит андроиду морду, то по крайней мере у него будет ещё день, чтобы собрать себя в кучку, прежде чем Фаулер его уволит. Гэвин вздохнул, паркуя свою машину рядом с баром. Расстроенно пробежался пальцами по волосам. Он, блять, вот честно не понимал. Был миллиард вещей, которыми он мог бы заняться в это время, включая, помимо прочего, работу над ебаным делом о потенциальном  _ серийном убийце _ . Но нет, Тина подписала на это всё Криса, а Крис немедленно начал давить Гэвину на совесть, что, мол, они так редко стали куда-то выбираться после того, как Гэвину впихнули в напарники Коннора. Сволочи. Повсюду сволочи. Даже среди друзей. Да какие они после этого друзья, они  _ предатели _ …   
  
\- Ты собираешься вылезать из машины и идти развлекаться, или так и будешь тут сидеть дуться? - мысли Гэвина прервал голос, слегка приглушенный с улицы. Крис стоял возле водительской двери и пялился на него через стекло.   
  


Гэвин выматерился вполголоса, заглушил двигатель. Не дожидаясь, пока Крис отойдёт, распахнул дверь и победно ухмыльнулся, когда удалось ею его толкнуть.   
  
\- Тебя подвезут, или я тут сегодня трезвый водитель? - поинтересовался он, игнорируя возмущенный возглас.   
  
\- Я сегодня кантую у Тины, она живёт ближе. От неё завтра и на работу поползём, - пробормотал Крис, потирая ногу в том месте, куда пришёлся удар. Гэвин поднял бровь:   
  
\- Ты уверен, что  _ ей _ трезвый водитель не понадобится? Ты вообще видел, как пьёт эта женщина?   
  
Крис пожал плечами.   
  
\- Мы всегда можем вызвать такси, если понадобится. Нет смысла тебе тащиться с нами на другой конец города. Хватит играть в мамочку, мы не тупые. Мы не собираемся садиться за руль после того, как шизанёмся.   
  
\- Шизанётесь? Серьёзно? “Рик и Морти” старо, как говно мамонта. Не удивительно, что ты одинок, - Гэвин рассмеялся и направился к бару.   
  
\- Ага, а у тебя какое оправдание тогда? - обиделся Крис, следуя за ним. Открыв дверь, Гэвин ответил с усмешкой:   
  
\- А я, очевидно, для всех слишком крут.

Тину они нашли играющую во что-то на телефоне за их любимым высоким столом, уже с первым напитком. Когда она заметила их, то аж засияла, и Гэвин не смог не улыбнуться. Их графики уже давно позволяли им троим собираться вместе, но, хотя Тине и Крису всё равно приходилось каждый раз уговаривать его куда-то выбраться, Гэвин не мог сказать бы, что не наслаждался их компанией. Просто одному ему было комфортнее, чем с кем бы то ни было. Они не успели подойти, как официантка поставила на их стол кувшин с пивом, два бокала и какой-то ярко-голубой напиток. Гэвин поморщился. Выглядело это, будто кто-то сломал синий глоустик и вылил его содержимое в стакан для виски. Он почувствовал, что сердце забилось сильнее, стоило ему осознать, что это вообще такое и для кого. Точно. Этот пластиковый придурок сегодня тоже с ними.   
  
\- Это то, о чём я думаю? - уточнил Крис каким-то очень уж восхищённым тоном, взяв в руки андроидское пойло и с трепетом его разглядывая. - Кто бы мог подумать, что и такое умудрятся сделать? Обожаю технологии… - он замолчал, поняв, что Гэвин пристально смотрит на него.

Когда они наконец уселись, завязался разговор, большей частью, Тина рассказывала о том, каким же скучным был её день, пока она не задержала какого-то уёбка, курящего за рулём красный лёд с видом, будто прямо рядом с ним в пробке нет никаких копов. Гэвин отвлёкся, осматривая бар. Коннора нигде не наблюдалось, и он подумал, что, наверное, Тина сказала ему прийти попозже, чтобы Гэвин к тому времени успел приговорить несколько бокалов и был не таким засранцем. Кажется, так она и поступила.   
  
\-  _ Боже _ мой, - ворвался в его мысли голос Криса, - можно ли было дать нам официантку ещё лучше, а, Гэвин?

Гэвин с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на наклоняющейся за упавшими салфетками девушке. Он прекрасно знал, что это тот момент, когда он должен сыграть эту привычную роль копа-натурала, не пропускающего ни одной юбки. Возможно, прокомментировать её сиськи в этом излишне пуш-апном бра, или заметить, что он не отказался бы от пары раундов с ней… но знаете, что? Нетушки. Они надумали пригласить Коннора и сделать весь вечер неебически неловким, он собирался усугубить ситуацию. Да и всё равно Крис должен был об этом когда-то узнать.   
  
\- Эм, не мой типаж, знаешь, потому что я гей.

Крис оторвал взгляд от официантки и повернулся к нему.   
  
\- Да не гони. Твоё гейство не значит, что ты не можешь восхищаться произведением искусства.   
  
_ Стоп _ , что?   
  
\- Он прав, вообще-то, - прервала его недоумение Тина, продолжая глазеть на официантку. - Некоторые люди просто круто выглядят. Неважно, что там у них в штанах.

Крис заржал.   
  
\- Я слышу это от би-копа, ты слегка предвзята…   
  
_ Стоп, что?!  _ Гэвин не собирался спускать это на тормозах.   
  
\- Так ты уже знал, что я гей? - уточнил он. Голос дал петуха, и Гэвин тут же этому смутился. Крис закатил глаза, делая большой глоток пива.   
  
\- Гэвин, мы с тобой сколько напарниками были? Ты же не думал, что я не замечу, как ты заигрываешь с чуваками, которые работают в кафешках, куда мы жрать заезжали? Или забуду тот случай, когда ты чуть на обочину не слетел из-за “греческого бога”, бежавшего по тротуару без футболки? Ты далеко не такой скрытный, как ты думаешь.   
  
\- Блять, - резюмировал Гэвин, быстро допивая остаток коктейля. Ночь обещала быть длинной.

***

Гэвин оказался прав насчёт того, что Тина позовёт Коннора на попозже, и этот план сначала дать ему расслабиться почти сработал: во всяком случае, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик и обернувшийся Гэвин увидел Коннора, это застало его врасплох. Он немедленно почувствовал, что его пульс ускорился, и закатил глаза. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то казался в баре настолько неуместным. Коннор видимо расслабился, когда нашёл взглядом их столик, и направился к нему. Гэвину тут же захотелось перевернуть стол, когда он осознал, что единственное оставшееся место - рядом с ним.   
  
\- Добрый вечер, Крис, Тина… детектив Рид, - неуверенно поприветствовал их Коннор.   
  
\- Да ладно, Гэвин! Он всё ещё зовёт тебя… - Крис сделал свою лучшую пародию на голос Коннора, - “детектив Рид”? Дай парню перерыв, - он шутливо похлопал Гэвина по плечу.   
  
\- Просто пытаемся оставаться в профессиональных рамках, - пробормотал Гэвин в ответ, глядя куда угодно, но не на Коннора, и ненавидя своих так называемых друзей всеми фибрами души.   
  
\- Это для меня? - вежливо уточнил Коннор, сев и взяв в руки робо-пойло. Улыбка озарила его лицо, и Гэвин почти пивом подавился, настолько натурально она выглядела, не вымученная или неловкая.   
  
\- Всё твоё, здоровяк, - Тина отсалютовала ему своим собственным стаканом. - Пробовал такое раньше?   
  
\- Не могу ответить положительно, Тина. Хотя Маркус предлагал мне попробовать ещё с того момента, как их выпустили для общественного потребления. Спасибо, - он поднял стакан к губам и сделал глоток (довольно большой глоток), и лицо его немедленно скривилось в отвращении. Тина и Крис тут же засмеялись, и даже Гэвин хрюкнул. Вот же салага.   
  
\- Это не очень приятно, - слабым голосом заключил Коннор.   
  
\- Ага, ну, большинство людей пьют не для вкуса, тупица, - не удержался от ответа Гэвин. Тина тут же пнула его под столом, Крис неодобрительно посмотрел поверх стола.   
  
\- Я полагаю, людям более интересны эффекты, - рассеянно отозвался Коннор, подняв стакан и глядя на свет сквозь жидкость. Гэвин закатил глаза.

Между Тиной, Крисом и Коннором завязалась беседа, а Гэвин просто тихо сидел рядом и пил пиво. Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал необходимость встрять в разговор, он тут же осознавал, что это будет очередная фраза, за которую ему прилетит очередной пинок, так что он решил молчать. Коннор трепался о каком-то там обновлении, которое вообще в хуй Гэвину не упёрлось, но он смотрел на Тину и Криса и понимал, что они очень внимательно Коннора слушают, и это просто неебически бесило. Почему им было так интересно то, что скажет гребаный андроид, если в какой-то момент они всё равно заменят всех людей? Кому вообще не насрать, что Коннор теперь может чувствовать больше? “Посмотри на меня, я настоящий мальчик!” Нашёлся, блять, Пиноккио…   
  
\- Земля вызывает Гэвина! - прервала его мысленную тираду Тина. Он посмотрел на неё с недоумением и обнаружил, что вернулась официантка с вопросом, хотят ли они ещё кувшин. Крис согласился за них обоих, а Коннор заказал даже не один, а два коктейля. Боже святый, у них на руках будет пьяный андроид. Восхитительно.

***

“Пьяный” оказалось преуменьшением года. Коннор еле балансировал на своём барном стуле, и Тина его уже не раз ловила. Не то, чтобы у неё или Криса были с этим проблемы, потому что они и сами нажрались (да, точно такси. Никакого вождения для этих двоих) и считали, что это уморительно, особенно когда Коннор икнул. Потому что,  _ очевидно _ , это был первый раз, когда у него такое произошло, прям,  _ вообще первый _ , и это замешательство на его лице и попытка объясниться, от которой Крис с Тиной чуть не померли от смеха… и всё такое, в общем, Гэвину этого хватило по горло. Он  _ никогда _ не видел, чтобы они настолько хорошо проводили время вместе, и по какой-то причине это всё было из-за этого пластикового ублюдка?   
  
\- Пойду покурю, - резко сказал Гэвин, не дожидаясь ответа, встал и направился к двери, ведущей к заднему дворику бара. Снаружи его обдало прохладой, на контрасте с душным баром, и стало поспокойнее. Он опёрся на перила террасы, закурил сигарету, прикрыл глаза и глубоко затянулся. Вообще-то он пытался много не курить, но ощущения от первой затяжки живо напомнили, почему бросить полностью у него не получалось. Сразу пришло спокойствие, в голове прояснилось, и даже его желания ёбнуть Коннора по этому тупому идеальному лицу убавилось пункта на три. Он услышал, что сзади него открылась дверь, но не стал оборачиваться.   
  
\- У тебя всё нормально? - тихо спросила Тина, подойдя и опершись на перила рядом.

Гэвин усмехнулся и стряхнул пепел с сигареты, снова затянувшись.   
  
\- Отлично. Там просто слишком жарко, - не, а что он должен был ответить? Ой, хнык, моим друзьям, моим единственным имеющимся друзьям какой-то робокоп нравится больше, чем… ну жалкое же, блять, зрелище.   
  
\- Ну, тебе не обязательно всё время таскать эту древнюю штуку, - поддразнила его Тина, тыкая в гэвиновскую кожаную куртку, - ты уверен, что в порядке?   
  
\- Я сказал, всё  _ отлично,  _ Тина, - огрызнулся он. Тина нервно прикусила губу.   
  
\- Хорошо, потому что у меня… плохие новости.

Гэвин невесело рассмеялся.   
  
\- А, ну да, что в этот раз? Андроида наконец вырвало? Крис флиртовал с официанткой и его пнул за это вышибала?   
  
\- Не совсем…   
  
\- ...Тина…   
  
\- Только не надо на меня злиться, окей? Я понятия не имела, что он тут сегодня будет. Но Майкл здесь, - быстро сказала она.   
  
\- Да чёрт возьми. - Гэвин прикончил сигарету, затушил её и драматично уронил голову на грудь. Тина знала, как выглядит Майкл, потому что она как-то пялилась в гэвинов телефон и в этот момент Майкл прислал ему очень непристойную фотку. - Крис в полицейской куртке. Что случилось? Майкл увидел вас, подвалил и начал ныть, как же так я ни разу не познакомил его с… - Тина избегала его взгляда и нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, и тревожность Гэвина зашкалила. Что-то ему тут недоговаривали. - Что случилось?   
  
\- Он пьян. Майкл, в смысле. Может, у него это не первый бар за вечер. Чёрт, может, он уже был здесь какое-то время и никто из нас его не заметил. Я не думаю, что он понял, кто такие мы с Крисом, мы же не виделись ни разу. Но он узнал Коннора, когда Коннор пошёл к бару заказать ещё один коктейль, - Гэвин ругнулся под нос. Будто бы этому тупице  _ необходимо  _ было ещё пить. - Я думаю… я думаю, Майкл пытается увезти Коннора. Он прям очень кокетлив, а Коннор, бедняжка, так пьян и рассеян… я подумала, может быть, ты можешь что-то сделать, вы с Майклом ведь… ну, ты знаешь.

Гэвин вздохнул и зажмурился, пытаясь успокоиться. Он знал, что этот вечер был плохой идеей, ещё с самого начала знал.   
  
\- Гэв, не злись. Мы с Крисом можем решить это, я просто подумала, что ты захочешь вмешаться, ведь он твой…   
  
\- Что, мой парень? - Гэвин саркастично фыркнул, - мне похуй, с кем ебётся Майкл.   
  
Тина выглядела уязвлённой, что заставило Гэвина смутиться, когда она заговорила снова:   
  
\- Нет, я пытаюсь сказать, что ты, может, захочешь вмешаться, потому что Коннор твой напарник, и я не думала, что ты захочешь, чтобы его обманули и использовали, особенно кто-то, кого ты знаешь…   
  
Блять. Боже блять ебаный. Тина была права. Коннор, конечно, был чёртовым засранцем, но он был очень пьяным, очень рассеянным, очень  _ невинным  _ засранцем, а Майкл… хорошим человеком не был.  Как иначе он вообще связался бы с Гэвином? В общем, Гэвин не мог позволить Майклу воспользоваться Коннором, чтобы вывести его из себя, Тина была права. Майкл был не из тех, кто остаётся в рамках обычной интрижки на одну ночь, он несколько месяцев на это намекал, только Гэвин решил это игнорировать.   
  
\- Я разберусь с этим, - буркнул он, поправляя куртку и направляясь к двери, - Тин, всё нормально? У вас с Крисом? Я сегодня угощаю. Просто… вызовите такси и отправляйтесь домой, окей?   
  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы остались, на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так? - уточнила она с беспокойством, нахмурившись.   
  
\- Всё будет в порядке. Я просто скажу Майклу съебаться, заберу Коннора и вызову ему такси, - Гэвин пробежался пальцами по волосам. - Говорил тебе, плохая это идея.

Тина примирительно улыбнулась:   
  
\- Ты был более приятным, чем я рассчитывала. Это прогресс, Рид, - она сгребла его за куртку и обняла. Он закатил глаза, но обнял её в ответ. Вот же пьяная задница, - он не так плох, Гэвин, - пробормотала Тина куда-то ему в грудь, - и я думаю, он правда хочет тебе понравиться.

Гэвин резко прервал объятие.   
  
\- Что он там сказал, пока меня не было?   
  
Тина попыталась сделать нормальное лицо, но, поскольку она была пьяна, получилось наигранно и очевидно.   
  
\- Ничего. Я забираю Криса. Просто скажи своему жиголо отстать от нашего друга.   
  
_ Друга _ . Почему для Тины было всё так легко и просто? Как кто-то может стать твоим другом за один вечер? Особенно, когда этот новый “друг” - робот, который побил её реального друга не так давно. Гэвин всё же решил не спорить, просто придержал для неё дверь и проследил, как она неуклюже хватает и тащит Криса к выходу из бара.   
  
Гэвин прошёл к бару (ладно, возможно, он  _ прокрался  _ к бару), но Майкл немедленно его заметил и повернулся поприветствовать с коварной лыбой на лице. Коннор тоже обернулся, в очень неустойчивой позе и с расфокусированным взглядом.   
  
Майкл выглядел самодовольным.   
  
\- Гэвин! Я тут болтаю с твоим  _ красавчиком _ напарником! Не знал, что ты тоже здесь. Ты в курсе, что этот абсолютно шикарный мужик ни разу не трахался? - Гэвин почувствовал, что его щёки потеплели, и когда он взглянул на Коннора краем глаза, то увидел, что Коннор тоже слегка покраснел, и, охуеть просто, андроиды краснеют  _ голубым _ . - В смысле, я должен был знать, прежде чем предлагать напрямую поехать ко мне и перепихнуться, но…   
  
\- Что ты, блять, делаешь, Майкл? - прорычал Гэвин.   
  
\- Я просто сказал, - глаза Майкла аж светились ехидством, и боже, если Гэвин и думал раньше, что он хочет ударить Коннора, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как сильно он хотел сейчас врезать Майклу, - что пытаюсь зазвать Коннора к себе. У тебя же с этим никаких проблем, да? Ну, в смысле, не должно быть. Не то, чтобы мы  _ встречались _ , верно?

Гэвин, конечно,  _ огромную _ часть своей жизни считал себя незрелым и инфантильным, но боже, Майкл охуел такие прозрачные намёки делать. Он пытался заставить Гэвина ревновать, что обычно Гэвин просто игнорировал, но сейчас Майкл пытался сделать это через его в стельку пьяного напарника, и это оказалось хуёвым решением. Коннор так нажрался, что даже не сказал ничего, он просто смотрел то на одного, то на другого плывущим взглядом, нахмурившись в недоумении, и неритмично мигал диодом.

Но потом всё-таки решил высказаться:   
  
\- Гм, предложение заманчивое, Майкл, но я действительно должен отказаться.

Гэвин победно фыркнул в сторону Майкла:   
  
\- Слышал? Он отказывается. И в отличие от него, я таким вежливым быть не собираюсь. Съебись уже. Он с тобой спать не собирается.   
  
Наносная улыбка слетела с лица Майкла, он злобно оскалился. Прикончил свой коктейль одним глотком и с яростью грохнул стаканом об барную стойку.   
  
\- Видимо, слишком занят тем, что ебётся с тобой, - выплюнул он напоследок, наконец-то направляясь прочь.   
  
\- Этот человек сильно сбивает с толку, - пробормотал Коннор, покачав головой. Гэвин выдохнул, только осознав, что всё это время задерживал дыхание. Коннор отвёл глаза от Майкла, когда тот покинул бар, и повернулся к Гэвину:   
  
\- Почему он предположил, что мы спим вместе? Я вам даже не нравлюсь…   
  
\- Да мудак он, - прервал его Гэвин, искренне желая, чтобы кукла-Кен вообще рот про них,  _ спящих вместе _ , не открывал. - И я тоже не святой. Так что он просто считает, что я ебу всё, что движется.   
  
Коннор помигал диодом, видимо, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Потом потянулся за своим напитком, и Гэвин выхватил бокал у него из рук:   
  
\- Так, всё, жестянка. Ты нажрался в хлам. Ты ему вообще-то задницу мог надрать. Чёрт, да ты и  _ меня _ разъебал бы. Надо было сказать ему, чтобы отстал от тебя, сразу, как он стал напирать.   
  
Коннор не ответил, он просто смотрел на Гэвина, и Гэвин снова осознал, как же жарко в этом баре, особенно, когда этот сукин сын так по-щенячьи на него пялится.   
  
\- Ты работаешь завтра?   
  
Коннор вопрос проигнорировал.   
  
\- Я не уверен, что мне нравится много пить.   
  
Гэвин заржал, подозревая, что Коннор в одном шаге от того, чтобы не блевануть:   
  
\- Это почему это?   
  
\- Очень сложно фокусироваться, когда вы стоите так близко. Обычно, если вы так близко ко мне, это потому, что вы сердитесь. Но вы не выглядите сердитым, - пробормотал Коннор с таким трепетом, будто это было для него неебись какое открытие.   
  
Гэвин зарылся пятернёй в волосы.   
  
\- М-да, ты совсем в говнище. Погоди, за бухло заплачу и вызову тебе такси, - Гэвин жестом подозвал бармена, пояснил, какие заказы оплачивает. Когда принесли чек, он не стал пересчитывать, но взял на заметку, что робо-пойло пиздец какое дорогое. - Всё, пошли отсюда, - позвал он, кинув несколько купюр на стойку.

Коннор вроде нормально держался на ногах… пока не попытался идти. Он сразу же споткнулся, и Гэвину пришлось схватить его под руку, чтобы удержать в вертикальном состоянии.   
  
\- Сукин ты сын… - пробормотал Гэвин под нос, осознавая, что этого придурка придётся тащить в самом прямом смысле. Он перекинул руку Коннора себе через шею и сам обхватил его за талию, чтоб не упал.   
  
\- Прошу прощения, детектив Рид, - сказал Коннор, - кажется, у меня некоторые проблемы с координацией. Я понимаю, это сложно для вас, ведь я вам не нравлюсь.   
  
\- Поверь, ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, когда молчишь! - рявкнул Гэвин, вытаскивая андроида из бара. Когда они оказались снаружи, он попытался подпереть Коннора, и вытащил смартфон, чтобы вызвать такси, но остановился. - По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько сильно выбесится Андерсон, если ты придёшь настолько в говно?   
  
Коннор покрутил диодом, наверное, реально высчитывая чёртовы вероятности.   
  
\- Скорее всего, он подумает, что вы целенаправленно напоили меня, потому что вы уёбок. Его слова, не мои, - он икнул.

Гэвин застонал.   
  
\- Ладно, а если ты останешься у приятеля, потому что уже поздно и ты не хочешь будить Хэнка?   
  
\- Я уверен, так он рассердится меньше. Мне стоит поехать на такси к Маркусу? - уточнил Коннор, покачнувшись.   
  
С неба раздался раскат грома, а на лицо Гэвину упали несколько капель.   
  
\- Нет… вот же идиот долбаный. Поспишь у меня на диване. Или не поспишь. Перекантуешься, в общем, у меня, пока не протрезвеешь.   
  
Коннор проигнорировал его, глядя в небо, с широко открытыми глазами и радостной улыбкой на лице. Из-за этого он тут же снова потерял баланс, и его снова пришлось ловить.   
  
\- Да что ж ты, блять,  _ делаешь _ ?! - застонал Гэвин.   
  
Коннор начал смеяться. Не пьяно “всё-такое-забавное” ржать, а легко и радостно смеяться, от чего Гэвину тоже захотелось улыбнуться.   
  
\- Это первый раз, когда я чувствую дождь, - наконец-то объяснил он.   
  
Капли стекали по идеальному фарфоровому скину Коннора, застывали ненадолго на длинных тёмных ресницах, а Гэвин не смог не задаться вопросом - что ещё он способен почувствовать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора в конце:  
> «Я знаю, что чаще всего в фанфикшене Тину изображают лесбиянкой, но мне хотелось написать её как би, потому что а) мне она безумно нравится, а у меня есть тенденция к проецированию (упс) и б) мне нравится концепт, что она разделяет интересы и Гэвина, и Криса, когда они отдыхают вместе. Заходят как-то в бар би-катастрофа, гей-катастрофа и гетеро-катастрофа…»
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Ребята, было супер-долго, меня пожрал реал, лень и немножечко моё несогласие с отдельными действиями Гэвина, он всё-таки в этой работе тот ещё дебил, и несогласие с сюжетными решениями автора, потому что я придира. Но эта глава наконец вышла, возрадуемся же!  
> Кстати, у этой работы появилась бета, теперь наши отношения с очепятками и запятыми не в тех местах станут менее натянутыми:)


End file.
